Змееныш
by Charin-ka
Summary: Дурсли выгнали Гарри, когда ему было четыре, а магическая змея усыновила его и воспитала. Мальчик вырос диким ребенком, который понимает только парселанг, который хочет стать настоящей змеей и не хочет быть человеком...
1. Брошенный

**Название:** Snake Boy/Змееныш.  
**Ссылка на оригинал**: http:/ /www . fanfiction . net/s/2388245/1/Snake_Boy (без пробелов...)  
**Автор:** Random Dispatcher.  
**Переводчик:** Чарин.  
**Бета:** Wiilla.  
**Жанр:** Romance/Adventure.  
**Пейринг:** ГП/ЛВ.  
**Рейтинг:** R (М).  
**Тип:** слэш.  
**Размер:** макси.  
**Статус:** закончен/в процессе перевода.  
**Дисклаймер:** насколько я знаю, весь мир ГП принадлежит Роулинг. Рассказ принадлежит автору; я же только перевожу.  
**Аннотация:** Дурсли выгнали Гарри, когда ему было четыре, а магическая змея усыновила его и воспитала. Мальчик вырос диким ребенком, который понимает только парселанг, который хочет стать настоящей змеей и не хочет быть человеком. И когда он решит, что Темный Лорд должен стать его будущим партнером…(а дальше - прочитаем и узнаем).  
**Предупреждение:** AU, ООС, MPREG.  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.  
**Примечание:** Примечание: Этот фик был написан автором на некий фест, по теме: «Дитя Змеи», с некоторыми условиями:  
1) Саммари  
2) Магическая змея, которая усыновит Гарри, может быть василиском, рунескопом и любой другой живностью у которой есть что-нибудь от змеи (птице-змеи и змее-ящеры).  
3) Гарри становится Анимагом (не важно как- сам или с посторонней помощью) и его форма- змея серебряного или черного окраса.  
4) Волдеморт должен думать, что Гарри- просто неизвестный вид ядовитой змеи и он должен взять Гарри в качестве нового питомца.  
5) Должен быть эпизод, где Гарри защищает своего партнера.

**Брошенный**.

(разговор на змеином языке будет выделяться кавычками «» )

В этой главе Гарри четыре года.

Мальчик спускался по туннелю, идя на тихие голоса.  
- «Я голоден».  
- «Хочу мышку».  
- «Хочу птичку».  
Внезапно туннель расширился, а голоса замолчали.  
- Привет? – мальчик надеялся, что не боится тех, кто здесь присутствует.  
Снова зазвучали голоса, но на этот раз они были высокими и испуганными. Он надеялся, что сможет видеть, но так глубоко под землей было темно.  
- «Пожалуйста, не бойтесь. Я не причиню вам вреда».  
- «Кто ты»? - спросил один из них.  
Мальчик долго думал. Он знал, что у него было имя, но он не был уверен, что правильно расслышал его.  
- «Я Гарри».  
- «Гарри? Какое забавное имя».  
Что-то коснулось руки Гарри, заставив его подпрыгнуть.  
- «Кто ты»? - спросил Гарри.  
- «Я Скеилс».  
- «Приятно познакомиться, Скеилс».  
Гарри услышал тихое шипение - другие голоса, которые молчали во время их небольшого диалога.  
- «Мне бы хотелось увидеть тебя. А остальные тоже здесь, Скеилс»?  
- «Конечно. Здесь наше гнездо и мы ждем, когда вылупятся наши детеныши».  
- «Ох… То есть здесь твои братья и сестры»?  
Скеилс немного помолчал и ответил:  
- «Да, весь выводок ».  
- «Скеилс»?  
- «Да, Гарри»?  
- «Могу я здесь ненадолго остаться? Снаружи темно и я хочу спать».  
Другие голоса запротестовали, заставив мальчика вздрогнуть.  
- «Тихо»! - прошипел Скеилс так громко насколько смог своим тихим голосом. Остальные сразу же подчинились.- «Гарри, ты питаешься яйцами»?  
- «Только если мой дядя дает их мне».  
Скеилс немного помолчал, после чего ответил:  
- «Наше потомство еще не вылупилось, поэтому ты не будешь есть их».  
- «Конечно, нет»! - Гарри был шокирован.  
- «Тогда можешь остаться до тех пор, пока не вернется наша мать. Она все решит».  
- «Спасибо, Скеилс».  
Тихий голос не ответил.

Гарри осторожно продолжил пробираться вглубь пещеры. Мальчик попробовал встать, но тогда его макушка начала задевать потолок, поэтому он снова опустился на колени. Гарри остановился, когда наткнулся на что-то, похожее на большой комок перьев и палок.  
- «Скеилс»?  
- «Да, Гарри»?  
Тихий голос раздался из кучи с правой стороны от Гарри.  
- «Ты птица»? - Мальчик услышал, как зашипели сразу все голоса и, он подумал, что это походило на смех.  
- «Нет, Гарри. Мы Сирены».  
- «Что такое Сирен»?  
Скеилс не ответил, поэтому Гарри лег на землю, свернувшись в клубок, чтобы было теплее.  
- «Гарри»?  
- «Да»?  
- «Ты птица»?  
- «Нет, Скеилс. Я мальчик ».  
- «Я никогда не видел мальчика».  
- «Все нормально, Скеилс. Я тоже никогда не видел Сирен. И мой дядя говорит, что я не обычный мальчик ».  
Маленький Сирен снова промолчал, так что Гарри снова улегся.  
- «Спокойной ночи, Скеилс».

Мальчик проснулся, когда что-то начало щекотать его лицо. Вытянув руки, Гарри потянулся и сел.  
- «Скеилс»?  
- «Я здесь. Наша мать тоже здесь и она хочет поговорить с тобой сейчас».  
- «Мои дети говорят мне, что ты хочешь остаться в моем гнезде».  
Гарри закусил губу.  
- «Да».  
- «Почему»?  
- «Мои родственники сказали, что я больше не могу жить с ними. Они не хотят, чтобы Дадли подхватил мою ненормальность».  
- «Ненормальность»?  
- «Иногда случаются странные вещи, когда я раздражен или плачу. Однажды, когда я плакал в своем чулане, на кухне одновременно разбилась вся посуда».  
- «А-аа. Ты - волшебник».  
- «А кто это»?  
- Человек, который может колдовать».  
- «Колдовать»?  
- «Да. Должно быть ты особенный волшебник, раз можешь говорить на змеином языке».  
- «О-ох».  
Гарри начал обдумывать новую информацию.  
- «Тогда вы - змеи»?  
- «В какой-то степени. Сирены - это помесь птицы и змеи, большей частью змеи».  
- «О… Так я могу остаться с вами»?  
- «Да, детеныш».


	2. Сирен

**Сирен.**

Три года спустя.  
Света было мало, близился закат, но Гарри знал, что в этой мусорной корзине было несколько кусочков курицы. Он наблюдал за этой семьей весь день, так как сегодня у них была самая большая корзинка для пикника из всех посетителей заповедника. И того количества еды, что они выбросили, ему хватит на неделю.

- «Никаких мышат на этой неделе», - с облегчением прошипел Гарри, добравшись до своей добычи. Когда мальчик не находил для себя еды, его семья охотилась для него, и, благодаря его человеческим зубам, Гарри было легче есть мышей. Маленьких мышат было легко проглатывать, но они сильно извивались. Взрослых особей мальчик тоже ел, предварительно разрубив их пополам старым топором, который нашел прошлым летом.  
Гарри не возражал против сырых мышей, но если есть выбор…

- Вильям, посмотри, что у нас здесь?  
- Лакомый кусочек, будь уверен, Джинк!  
Мальчик поднял испуганный взгляд. Он не понимал большую часть слов, произнесенных мужчинами, но их интонация заставила волоски на руках встать дыбом. Нервничая, Гарри встал на ноги, попутно вытирая руки о джинсовые шорты, которые он стащил у невнимательного пловца.

- Мы можем немного поразвлечься с ним, после того, как отмоем, а после его можно будет взять на Темную аллею. За такую миленькую мордашку дадут хорошую цену.

Гарри тихо пятился, когда крупный мужчина, говоривший больше всего, крепко схватил его за руку. Мальчик не смог удержать короткого вскрика, когда мужчина дернул его от мусорной корзины и безопасности леса.  
Мальчик стал сильнее сопротивляться: он кричал, пока его тащили, отбивался ногами и свободной рукой.

- Заткни его, Уильям! – пожаловался младший мужчина.  
Вильям свободной рукой дал мальчику пощечину, откинув его голову и разбив мальчику верхнюю губу.  
- Вильям, - прошептал Джинк. – Посмотри на его лоб.  
Гарри ошеломленно моргнул, как только амбал отвернулся от него.

- Это Гарри Поттер!  
- Забудь про Темную аллею, Уильям, ты знаешь, что мы можем получить за Мальчика-Который-Выжил? Мы будем богаты!  
- И знамениты, - Уильям улыбнулся, когда сказал это, но после нахмурился. – Но это значит, что мы не сможем развлечься с ним.  
Джинк ударил мужчину по плечу:  
- После этого ты сможешь поиметь всех мальчиков, каких только захочешь. Бордели Темной аллеи будут бросать их всех к твоим ногам, как только смогут говорить, что спаситель Спасителя был там.  
- Я надеюсь, - он выглядел разочарованным, но снова начал тянуть Гарри.

Гарри, почувствовав, что снова что-то случилось, вытянулся вверх и вцепился в мужчину. Его зубы вонзились глубоко в плоть, пока не встретились с громким клацаньем. Вильям, крича, повернулся и отпрянул от ребенка. Занеся кулак, он ударил Гарри в лицо, отбросив маленького мальчика в кусты.

Он лежал там, снова оглушенный, слушая разговор мужчин. Гарри никак не мог заставить свое тело двигаться.

- «Я здесь, Гарри».  
Мальчик едва смог распознать очертания младшей сестры, пигмеи Сирен, из-за мелькающих перед глазами черных точек. Он почувствовал ее изгибы, пока она ползла на его бедро, чтобы дождаться нападающих. Несколько секунд спустя, кусты начали трещать.

- Я проучу тебя, маленькая сволочь!  
- Но Уилл!

Гарри зажмурил глаза, почувствовав движение Омы. С грохотом и стуком, труп мужчины упал мальчику на ноги.  
Он истерически завизжал, судорожно пытаясь выбраться из-под тела и сбросив Ому в процессе.  
Стоял громкий треск, но Гарри ничего не замечал, отказываясь рационально мыслить. Он не слышал, как Ома зовет его по имени, и не видел, что Уильям больше не может причинить вреда. Он знал только то, что должен бежать,что он должен вернуться к матери.

Мальчик несся обратно в гнездо, рыдая и крича. Падая несколько раз, он обдирал руки, колени и локти.

Селеста была шокирована появлением своего сына, но, тем не менее, она быстро обернулась вокруг Гарри кольцами, шипя что-то утешительное.

Несколько мгновений спустя задыхающаяся Ома вползла в гнездо и спокойно рассказала матери о дневном событии.  
- «Мой Гарри, что я могу для тебя сделать? Что я могу»? – она не ждала ответа, но мальчик истерично закричал:  
- «Я больше не хочу быть мальчиком»!

Братья и сестры мальчика начали кружить вокруг него, прижимаясь к нему, где могли. Селеста покачивалась вперед и назад, пока Гарри кричал «Я больше не хочу быть мальчиком!» снова и снова между всхлипами, пока не провалился в спасительный сон.

* * *

Селеста очнулась от дремоты, когда почувствовала, что Гарри начал извиваться в е кольцах. Она растянулась, давая мальчику больше места, когда почувствовала, что тело ребенка нагревается. Встревоженная, она звала его по имени, но мальчик не очнулся.  
Потом Гарри начал светиться.

Селеста моргнула, и в эту же секунду Гарри превратился в красивого молодого самца Сирен. Она обнюхала его. Пахло как от ее Гарри…

Сирен аккуратно подтолкнула его кончиком носа.  
- «Гарри»?  
Он поворчал и перевернулся, попутно задев нескольких братьев и сестер. Их ворчание сменилось ошеломленной тишиной, когда они приподнялись над кольцами матери и увидели изменения.

Мать снова толкнула сына:  
- «Гарри, просыпайся сейчас же».  
Его глаза медленно открылись и Селеста была рада увидеть вместо серебристых блестящие зеленые.  
- «Я устал», - последовал ответ.  
- «Знаю, Гарри, но я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя».  
Он посмотрел вниз, а потом снова на мать.  
- «Почему? Что случилось»?  
Селеста наблюдала, как его глаза распахнулись, перед тем, как он вновь посмотрел на себя.  
- «Я Сирен»!

Селеста кивнула головой, как только все гнездо пришло в движение. Все ее детеныши устремились к Гарри, стараясь коснуться его и потереться о его новую шкуру. Их восторженное шипение достигло таких высот, каких Гарри от них еще не слышал.

- «Ты даже больше меня», - воскликнул Скеилс. Скеилс был самым крупным среди птенцов Селесты и она знала, что его будут считать гигантом, когда он полностью вырастет. И молодой волшебник тоже был крупным для Сирен, но она списала это на то, что магам это свойственно.

Селеста видела, что необходимо увеличивать гнездо. С такими большими самцами, да и она сама была не маленькая, нужно больше места для ее детей, к тому же они тоже ждут свое потомство. Но сейчас она была счастлива слышать, что ее маленький Гарри смеется и играет со своей семьей.

* * *

Селеста покинула гнездо, отправившись на охоту. Скоро рассвет, а значит, птиц будет больше всего. Новая форма Гарри позволяла ему легче прокормиться. С его взрослением, у Сирен было больше и больше проблем. Когда он только появился, для его растущего организма было трудно добывать нужное количество млекопитающих и это количество только возрастало. Есть птиц, которые были основным рационом Сирен, Гарри было небезопасно. Теперь это не проблема.

Селеста наблюдала за Гарри в течение прошлых трех зим и знала, что ее маленький волшебник отдавал часть своей добычи собратьям, которым не посчастливилось на охоте. Она ненавидела отправлять ребенка к мусорным корзинам за объедками. Сирены и волшебники были охотниками, а не падальщиками, и ей было тошно, что ее птенец был вынужден опуститься так низко, но теперь все решено.

Теперь она чувствовала, что это огромное бремя спало с нее. Она забралась на дерево и расслабилась, ожидая добычу. Теперь она не беспокоилась о еде для Гарри, она не беспокоилась о волшебниках и людях пытающихся забрать ее птенца. Сейчас она могла наслаждаться пребыванием вместе со своими детьми.

* * *

Селеста поймала нескольких птиц, складывая их в дупле, пока не наловила достаточное количество для своих детей. В течение нескольких дней ее выводок не должен покидать гнездо, так как лес кишел наводнившими его волшебниками. Они уже чуть не наступили на нее три раза!

Так же она заметила темноволосого волшебника с интересным носом и забавно одетого мага с длинной белой бородой. Они были теми, кто руководил вторжением в ее лес, и даже когда она снова рискнула выбраться наружу, они все еще искали. Селеста тихо рассмеялась на тщетность их действий.

* * *

Всю неделю Селеста держала детей в гнезде, пока волшебники сеяли хаос в ее лесу. Гарри снова начал нервничать, когда услышал о них, но безопасность его новой формы помогала его семье успокаивать его.

Наконец волшебники ушли, и Селеста ничего не успела сделать, как ее дети сразу же отправились наружу играть и охотиться. Она забралась на верхушку дерева, растущего рядом с гнездом, и пригрелась на солнце. Отсюда она могла все хорошо слышать и наблюдать за лесом, так же отсюда было легче и быстрее взлететь, если кто-нибудь из семьи будет нуждаться в помощи.

Честно говоря, если бы волшебники не убрались восвояси, она бы кого-нибудь из них убила. Находиться в ловушке в маленьком гнезде, с семью молодыми сердитыми Сиренами и маленьким истеричным волшебником, и небольшой срок было мучением, но неделя! Селеста расслабилась только в конце утра, как только разведала пустынный лес.


	3. Пустое гнездо

**Пустое гнездо.**

Девять лет спустя, Гарри шестнадцать.

- «Скоро я останусь один, мама».  
- «Ерунда», - прошипела Селеста.  
- «Ома последняя из твоих птенцов и сегодня она уходит на поиски партнера-волшебника. А как только она уйдет, ты пойдешь на покой».  
- «Гарри, ты тоже мой птенец».  
Змееныш же только лежал в грязи у входа в гнездо, поджидая сестру, которая должна вернуться с охоты.

Так как Ома была самой маленькой из Сирен, то она не могла размножаться обычным путем. Селеста была точно уверена, что как только Ома станет фамилиаром волшебника, то его магия позволит ей вынашивать детенышей без мужского семени.  
Для начала она должна найти мага, магия которого совместима с ее, и сегодня начинается первый день ее поисков.

Гарри снова вздохнул.  
- «Когда ты уйдешь, мама»?  
Селеста сердито зашипела, и Сирен шокировано посмотрел на нее своими зелеными глазами. Его мать редко сердилась и никогда на него. Она свернулась неподалеку от гнезда, приглядывая за сыном, и сейчас Гарри наблюдал, как она разворачивает свои пятнадцатифутовые кольца, расправляя крылья, как у летучей мыши. Ее белоснежная чешуя поблескивала на солнце, а перья, под цвет чешуи, покрывающие перепончатые крылья, возмущенно топорщились.  
Гарри смотрел на нее в благоговении.

- «Ты сейчас же прекратишь себя так глупо вести! Ты во всем мой сын! Ты мой детеныш и я не уйду из гнезда до тех пор, пока ты не найдешь своего партнера»! – величественная Сирена скорбно опустила голову. – «Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я была твоей матерью»?  
Гарри охнул и немедленно подполз к матери.  
- «Нет! Нет! Все не так! Даже не думай так! Я люблю тебя!»

Змееныш наблюдал, как ее крылья складываются и, с помощью волшебства, скрываются в ее теле, оставляя от себя только небольшой кусочек мягкой чешуи, чем-то похожей на перья.

Старшая змея опустила голову еще ниже, все еще не смотря на сына.  
- «Хорошо, но что еще я должна думать, когда ты лежишь здесь и задаешь такие ранящие вопросы»?  
Гарри плотно обернулся вокруг расслабленной змеи.  
-«Я, правда, сожалею, мама! Клянусь, что постараюсь больше не быть таким глупым».

Селеста улыбнулась, и волшебник заметил, что она выглядит слишком уж довольной.  
- «Ты провела меня, мама»!  
- «Да дорогой. Ты чувствуешь себя лучше»?  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
- «Спасибо тебе, мама»!  
- «В любое время».


	4. Фамилиар

**Фамилиар.**

Ома, свернувшись, лежала на куче мусора, недалеко от входа на Темную аллею. Рядом суетилось множество волшебников и ведьм, и она чувствовала, что у нее не будет проблем с поиском партнера, когда она придет сюда за этим.  
О, у нее еще будет на это время, а сейчас перед ней стоит другая задача: выяснить, что магам нужно от Гарри. Ома и ее мать обсуждали это, перед тем, как она ушла. ЕЕ брат был волшебником, а, следовательно, он должен быть среди себе подобных, чтобы найти себе партнера. Конечно, если бы Сирены и волшебники могли иметь детей, то Ома сразу же выбрала бы Гарри, ведь, если задуматься, он был достаточно красив. К сожалению, насколько знали Селеста и ее дочь, это было невозможно.

Селеста не беспокоилась бы из-за волшебников, ищущих Гарри, если бы они появились лишь однажды, после того, как Ома убила напавшего на мальчика. Но, с тех пор, это был не единственный случай. Старшая змея много рассказывала дочери о своих тревогах и подозрениях, прежде чем пигмея согласилась отправиться в путешествие. Волшебники искали мальчика по имени Гарри Поттер и описание его внешности совпадало с внешностью ее сына. Ома не знала, но в первый год жизни ее брата в гнезде, волшебники прочесывали лес в поисках мальчика не меньше двенадцати раз, по разу в месяц. Удачно, что Гарри все это время пробыл в гнезде вместе с остальными птенцами, так как Сирены слишком малы, чтобы покидать гнездо до исполнения им двух лет.

Селеста призналась, что чуть не отдала сына волшебникам, но пока она наблюдала за их поисками и слушала их разговоры, никто так и не упомянул о доме мальчика и о его родителях. Ни один из них не пах как Гарри и не был на него похож. Они говорили, что мальчик должен быть найден, но не упоминали почему. Ей не нравилось то, что она чувствовала, находясь рядом с ними, поэтому Селеста не отдала людям мальчика.

Поэтому Ома была здесь, пытаясь понять все то, что вылетает изо рта людей. И самым большим препятствием для нее было то, что она до сих пор не понимала их язык. Она была здесь уже месяц и никакого прогресса!

Ома зашипела в отчаянии. Ее мать понимала людей, но так и не смогла вспомнить, как научилась этому.  
Селеста говорила, что долгое время была фамилиаром волшебника. Она стала им, в какой-то мере, ради забавы, так как, будучи обычной Сиреной, искать пару ей нужно было среди своего вида. Волшебнику нравилось читать вслух своему домашнему питомцу, а через некоторое время Селеста начала понимать его.

Серебряная вспышка вывела маленькую змею из задумчивости, и она увидела самое восхитительное в своей жизни. Молодой маг, примерно одного возраста с Гарри, шел по запруженной улице. Он был одет в серую мантию, которая оттеняла его глаза, похожие на озерца расплавленной ртути. Его кожа и волосы были такими светлыми, как будто из снега. Он мог бы быть Сиреном, но без чешуи…

Заинтересовавшись, Ома осторожно последовала за мальчиком. Она проследовала за ним незамеченной, благодаря своей скорости и тому, что люди не смотрят себе под ноги. Скрываясь в сточных канавах и переулках, Ома наблюдала за мальчиком, который переходил от места к месту. Он купил несколько безделушек, но казалось, что в этом походе у него нет цели.

Время от времени, мальчик доставал из кармана маленький серебряный предмет, смотрел на него и убирал обратно. Ома предположила, что было где-то около полудня, когда волшебник вновь посмотрел на предмет и натянуто улыбнулся. Он убрал странный предмет в карман и направился в сторону того переулка, в котором она пряталась.  
Ома попыталась отползти, но она не была уверена в том, что должна делать, а мальчик уже был рядом.

* * *

Драко остановился в нескольких шагах от переулка. Там, у его ног, лежала белоснежная змея с серебряными глазами, выглядящая так же шокировано, как и он сам. Было немного забавно видеть шок на лице змеи, ведь он всегда думал, что змеи не могут выражать свои эмоции.  
Это была маленькая змейка, примерно пяти футов в длину. Она настороженно на него посмотрела, после чего осторожно подползла ближе.

Драко замер на месте. Он никогда особо не интересовался змеями, предпочитая хищных птиц, которых разводили в поместье отца. Но что-то… что-то завораживало его в ней. И каким-то образом юноша точно знал, что это она.

Змея снова посмотрела на мага, после того, как попробовала воздух вокруг него. Драко и не заметил, как опустился перед ней на корточки. Он протянул руку вперед и стал ждать.  
Ома медленно вытянулась вперед и обвилась вокруг его руки. Юноша повернул голову, наблюдая, как змея поднимается по его руке и обвивается вокруг плеч.

- Мерлин! – воскликнул он, приваливаясь к каменной стене переулка, когда его магия взволновалась. Когда же все успокоилось, Драко удивленно посмотрел на змею.  
- Ома. Тебя зовут Ома, - сказал он.  
Змея кивнула с королевским достоинством.  
Юноша почувствовал, что его губы расплываются в улыбке, такой широкой, которая неуместна на публике, но он не мог остановиться. У него только что появился фамилиар, и это было здорово! Где-то на краю сознания Драко чувствовал, как между ними формируются узы. Они позволяли ему чувствовать то, что чувствует Ома - она же сейчас чувствовала огромную благодарность.

Его отец тоже обрадуется. Редко кому удается найти истинного фамилиара в столь юном возрасте, и Драко будет единственным студентом в Хогвартсе, у кого он есть. Школьными правилами разрешается привозить с собой так называемых фамилиаров, но на самом деле это просто магические животные, которые должны научить детей, как обращаться с настоящим фамилиаром, если он, конечно, появится.

Вспоминание об отце заставило Драко выругаться. Он дернул часы из кармана как раз в тот момент, когда в переулке раздался хлопок аппарации. Развернувшись, мальчик оказался лицом к лицу с недовольным отцом.

- Драко! – набросился на сына Люциус.  
- Я прошу прощения, отец, произошло… кое-что.  
Малфой-старший сузил глаза.  
- Не потрудишься ли сказать, что у тебя на шее?  
Мальчик не смог сдержать улыбки, поглаживая змеиную голову.  
- Это Ома. Она мой фамилиар, - Драко наблюдал, как его отец склонил голову набок и на его лице появляется одобряющая ухмылка.  
- Ты знаешь, к какому виду она принадлежит? – спросил мужчина.  
Драко прикрыл глаза и прислушался к возникающей в голове информации. Благодаря узам, он мог узнавать основную информацию о фамилиаре, чтобы хорошо заботиться о нем.  
- Она принадлежит к виду Сирен…очень ядовитая…очень быстрая…, - Драко шокировано распахнул глаза. – У нее есть крылья, и она может летать!  
- Интересно, - Люциус пристально рассматривал змею, и она отвечала ему тем же. – Я горжусь тобой сын. А сейчас пойдем. Мы опаздываем. Будем надеяться, что твое новое приобретение… отвлечет Хозяина от нашего опоздания.  
Сияющий Драко стремительно побледнел, он скривился и быстро аппарировал в Малфой-мэнор.

* * *

Ома была в восторге. Она не только нашла своего партнера, но и преодолела препятствие на пути к тому, что бы узнать больше о Гарри и его преследователях. Как только у нее образовалась связь с Драко и после услышанного разговора между ним и его отцом, Ома поняла, что может легко понимать язык людей. А сейчас они идут на встречу с еще большим количеством волшебников, с сильнейшими, если она правильно определила ощущения Драко через их связь.  
Еще немного удачи и ее брат тоже встретит свою пару до конца этого года!


	5. Темный Лорд

**Темный Лорд.**

- Ах, Люциус, как хорошо, что ты решил навестить нас.  
Старший Малфой поклонился, зеркально отображая своего сына.  
- Прошу прощения, мой Лорд! Несколько минут назад мой сын соединился узами со своим фамилиаром; это нас и задержало.  
- Интересно… Выйди вперед, мальчик.  
Темный Лорд наблюдал, как к нему подходит молодой блондин, его это забавляло. Мальчик старался копировать презрительное выражение лица своего отца, но в глубине серых глаз Том увидел страх. Мальчик снова поклонился и не выпрямился до тех пор, пока не получил разрешения.

- Драко Малфой. Твой отец хорошо отзывался о тебе.  
Мальчик кивнул на эту похвалу, а на его бледном лице промелькнула улыбка.  
- Расскажи мне о твоей находке, - Том посмотрел, как Драко гладит змею по голове. Та тоже наблюдала за Томом так пристально, как на него еще никто не смотрел.  
- Ее зовут Ома, мой Лорд. Она из рода Сирен, карликовая Сирена, и я нашел ее в одном из переулков Косой аллеи.  
- Карликовая Сирена? Я впечатлен, Драко. Сирены и так довольно редкие существа, а карликовые вообще встречаются где-то раз в несколько столетий. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какой это подарок.  
В ответ снова появилась улыбка, но уже более расслабленная.

- Из того немногого, что я от нее узнал, мой Лорд, я сомневаюсь, что Ома согласится на что-либо меньшее, чем полное партнерство с моей стороны.  
Том не смог удержать смешок: малфоевский наследник был чертенком.  
- «Здравствуй, Ома», - прошипел он на парселанге. Сирена удивленно посмотрела на него.  
- «Здравствуйте, волшебник».  
- «Ты можешь звать меня Том. Я надеюсь, мы станем друзьями».  
Змея кивнула.  
- «Конечно, Том. Ты здесь главный»?  
- «Да, а отец Драко один из моих самых верных и надежных сторонников. И, думаю, твой молодой волшебник пойдет по его стопам».  
- «Посмотрим, Том».  
Темный Лорд раздумывал над смыслом ее последних слов, когда почувствовал, что к нему на колени заползает Нагини.  
- «Нахальное существо»,- зашипела она на Ому. «Ты должна обращаться к моему волшебнику как к Господину. Ты и этот ужасный ребенок должны кланяться его ногам, вымаливая свои никчемные жизни.  
- «Нагини»! – прошипел Том, шокированный словами своей змеи.  
Ома приподнялась на хвосте.  
- «Ты не будешь так говорить о Драко»!  
- «А что ты мне сделаешь, прислужница»?  
- «Как ты посмела назвать меня прислужницей, ты, невежественная ящерица», - ответила Ома на оскорбление. – «Сирены стоят сразу после драконов. Даже василиски выказывают нам свое уважение. Но ты, похоже, слишком тупая, чтобы знать что-то, кроме того как пищать, как жалкая мышь, которой ты, впрочем, и являешься».

Том попытался остановить свою любимицу, но она накинулась на мальчика и Сирену. Драко же отошел назад, как только Ома расправила крылья и повисла в воздухе:  
- «Ты зашла слишком далеко, ничтожество. Ты угрожала моему волшебнику, и ты должна умереть за это»!  
Нагайна свернулась кольцами и ударила, но Ома с легкостью увернулась, смеясь над ее попыткой.

Том с ужасом наблюдал за противоборством, но никак не мог его остановить. Он знал, что Ома была готова пропустить все оскорбления мимо ушей, хотя и имела право напасть на кобру, как только они вошли в зал, ведь Нагини должна была выказать ей уважение. Но змея зашла слишком далеко, когда напала на Драко, и Том знал, что скоро он потеряет своего первого верного друга.

Ома парила над полом, поддразнивая кобру. Нагини, приблизившись, снова ударила в тот момент, когда Сирена взмахнула крыльями в воздухе и ее клыки вонзились Нагини глубоко в кожу за капюшоном, впрыскивая яд в кровь.

И все кончилось. Его компаньонка вот уже на протяжении тридцати с лишним лет теперь лежит мертвая, у его ног.

Драко упал на колени, прижимая маленькую Сирену к себе. Он наклонился над змейкой, укрывая ее собой и, заикаясь, начал извиняться.  
Том оглядел тронный зал и увидел страх, а у Люциуса ужас, так ясно написанные на лицах присутствующих.  
Мужчина встал с трона и Драко сразу же замолчал. Во всей комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина, как только Темный Лорд спустился с трона и поднял на руки тело Нагини.

- Все в порядке, Драко, Люциус. Ома не виновата. Наоборот, она была очень терпелива. Нагини выбрала борьбу и напала на тебя, Драко… Это я должен просить твоего прощения, юный Малфой. Я должен был понимать, к чему может привести нестабильное состояние Нагини и предотвратить это. Я постараюсь исправить это нарушение чести перед вашей семьей. Вы гости в моем доме и мой фамилиар… - Том замолчал. Ему было больно ощущать пустоту в душе, там, где были их с Нагини узы. Всей его сущности было больно.  
- Если вы меня простите, господа.

Созванные Пожиратели смерти, как их называли, кивнули, а Том попытался не обращать внимания на их страх и неуверенность. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел то, что случилось с ним и как это сказалось на его последователях. Когда-то эти люди любили его, сейчас же нужно много времени, чтобы снова завоевать их доверие, если еще не поздно.

Том направился в свои покои, тельце змеи покоилось у него на руках. Его Мастер зелий, Северус Снейп, тихо последовал за ним.  
- Мне позвать Поппи, мой Лорд? – тихо спросил суровый мужчина.  
- Опять, Северус?  
- Прошу прощения, Милорд, даже при хороших обстоятельствах не так легко перенести потерю фамилиара, в Вашем же случае…

Темный Лорд вздохнул, остановившись посреди комнаты, чувствуя потерю и испуг. Ему были незнакомы такие чувства, и он не знал, что с ними делать.

* * *

Северус Снейп тревожно смотрел на своего Господина. Для Лорда сейчас было сложное время, а такая потеря может уничтожить все результаты, которых они добились за прошедший год.  
Видя его нерешительность, Северус тихо позвал домового эльфа. После получения указаний, существо исчезло и появилось спустя несколько минут, держа в руках нечто, напоминающее коробку.  
Мастер Зелий взял коробку, отослал эльфа и подошел к маленькому обеденному столику у камина.  
- Том, подойди, у меня есть для тебя кое-что.

Том неохотно подошел, а выражение его лица изменилось с неуверенного на ничего не выражающее. Приступов кататонии у Тома не было уже шесть месяцев и, если он случится сейчас, после такой травмы, он может не очнуться.  
Из коробки Северус достал тяжелую черную мраморную резную урну с такой же крышкой и аккуратно поставил ее на стол. Небольшая искорка интереса промелькнула в карих глазах Тома, заставив темноволосого мужчину облегченно вздохнуть.  
- Она красива, Северус. Где ты ее достал?  
- Я наткнулся на нее во время поездки в Египет, в прошлом году. Это погребальная урна, обычно такие использовались для фамилиаров-кошек, но в нашем случае узоры изображают змей. Продавец сказал, что после помещения останков внутрь на поверхности сосуда появится небольшое изображение животного. Это что-то вроде портрета волшебника, даже больше, он имеет все воспоминания животного до самой его смерти. Так же изображение может передвигаться по поверхности.

Том ласково провел по резьбе, обводя иероглифы.  
- Она, наверное, стоила тебе маленького состояния.  
Северус фыркнул.  
- Не совсем. С тех пор, как большинство волшебников разучилось общаться со своими фамилиарами, у них отпала нужда в этом предмете. Думаю, я заключил удачную сделку, - Подняв голову, он увидел, что Том изучающее на него смотрит.  
- Почему?  
Северус опустил глаза.  
Когда у тебя наступило улучшение, стало ясно, что ей лучше не стало. Я боялся того, что ее смерть станет неизбежной и того, что с тобой будет после этого. Я думал, что это поможет.

Темный Лорд кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Подняв крышку, Том, с хвоста, начал опускать Нагини внутрь, наблюдая, как в маленькой урне, с помощью магии, исчезает все восьмифутовое тело. Он поцеловал змею в голову, прежде чем полностью опустить ее в урну и закрыть крышку. Сосуд засветился черным и, как и было обещано, на поверхности появилось маленькое, двухдюймовое, изображение его любимицы.

- «Здравствуй, Нагини», - прошипел он мраморной змейке.  
- «Приветствую, мой Лорд», - ответила она.  
- «Я скучаю по тебе».  
Она кивнула.  
- «Я извиняюсь за то, что моя болезнь привела нас к этому, мой Том».  
Мужчина грустно улыбнулся.  
- «Как давно ты меня так не называла».  
- «Думаю, что урна вернула мне память до того, как болезнь начала прогрессировать. Ты же знаешь, что я любила тебя даже тогда, когда была не в себе и не могла тебе этого сказать».  
- «Да, моя Нагини, я знаю», - он устало протер глаза. – «Думаю, я сейчас немного отдохну».  
Маленькая змейка поклонилась и свернулась кольцами.  
- «Конечно. Надеюсь, ты отомстишь за нас».  
Том снова улыбнулся, когда миниатюрная Нагини застыла на месте и стала похожа на остальные изображения на урне.

Северус во время разговора стоял молча, с радостью слыша нежность в голосах обоих.  
- Ты даже не представляешь, что для меня это значит, Северус, - сказал Лорд, пересекая комнату и ставя урну на прикроватный столик. Он сел на кровать и устало посмотрел на ноги.  
- Северус быстро наклонился к ногам мужчины и снял с него ботинки и носки.  
- Ты не должен этого делать..., - запротестовал тот.  
- Успокойся, Том, ты еще не достаточно восстановился, тебе необходим отдых. Что сказала Нагини?  
Том проворчал что-то о том, что с ним обращаются как с немощным, после чего ответил:  
- Похоже, урна вернула ей рассудок. Мне будет приятно снова говорить с ней, как в старые времена, - мужчина приостановился, и Северус помог снять ему мантию. – Она просила отомстить за нее.  
Мастер зелий застыл:  
- Драко?  
- Нет, Северус, нет. Дамблдор тот, кто привел нас к этому. И именно Дамблдор ответит за все, за все свои грехи.  
Северус откинул одеяло, и Том медленно прилег.  
Удобно устроившись в большой кровати, мужчина позвал Люциуса и Драко.  
Блондины поклонились, и он был рад, что с их лиц исчез страх. Люциус выглядел обеспокоенным, в то время как Драко - озадаченным. Ома спала, обернувшись вокруг шеи мальчика.

- Как идут твои поиски, Люциус?  
- Мы только недавно начали сканировать лес Блекстоун с помощью inquisito corpus, мой Лорд… пока еще ничего не найдено.  
- полагаю, что это хорошая новость. Я не верю, что он умер. Не думаю, что смог бы восстановиться, если бы он был мертв, но почему мы не можем его найти? Почему я чувствую, что он в Блекстоуне?  
- «Блекстоун» - зашипела Ома, приподнимая голову. – «Почему вы интересуетесь этим лесом»?  
- «Что ты знаешь об этом, маленькая Сирена»?- спросил Том.  
- «Я выросла там».  
Том взволнованно подался вперед:  
- «Тогда, возможно, ТЫ сможешь помочь мне. Мы ищем мальчика, одного возраста с Драко, только с темными волосами и зелеными глазами. Его зовут Гарри Поттер. И мы думаем, что он скрывается в лесу».

В мгновение ока Ома покинула плечи Драко и оказалась в нескольких дюймах от Темного Лорда. Северус застыл, думая, что она собирается напасть, но Том подал знак рукой, так как змея заговорила.  
- «Почему ты ищешь мальчика, Том? Что будет, когда он найдется»?

Мастер зелий наблюдал за задумавшимся Томом. Тот должен быть очень осторожен с тем, что говорить опасному существу, застывшему перед ним.  
- «Я знаю, что его родители были убиты, а родственники, к которым его отправили, плохо с ним обращались. Они оставили мальчика в этом лесу, когда он был очень мал. Я хочу найти Гарри потому, что… потому, что он мой партнер».


	6. Семейная встреча

**Семейная встреча.**

С тех пор, как Ома отправилась искать "своего" волшебника, прошло уже шесть месяцев, и Гарри очень скучал по ней. Он бы сам хотел быть ее партнером, но, к сожалению, их магия была не совместима.

Он лежал в дупле дерева, которое росло над гнездом, и в открытую хандрил. Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать. За последние одиннадцать зим он не находился в одиночестве больше, чем несколько минут. Порой он желал одиночества, но как такое возможно с семью братьями и сестрами, а так же слишком уж защищающей его матерью? Однако шесть месяцев наедине с такой матерью для мальчика оказалось слишком…

Он бы отдал правое крыло, лишь бы Скеилс был здесь, да хоть кто-нибудь, кто бы попытался согнать его с дерева. Но только его мать и Скеилс были достаточно большими, чтобы сделать это, и иногда Селеста тоже потворствовала этим играм.

Гарри вздохнул. Было слишком холодно, он должен вернуться в гнездо. Так как он был не совсем змеей, то мог выдерживать небольшие морозы, но даже у него был свой предел. К тому же за то время, что он оплакивал свое одиночество, навалило уже около двух футов снега.  
Сползая с дерева, Гарри готовился к неминуемому разносу, который он наверняка получит по прибытии, и, может быть, ударам хвоста, а если Селеста будет слишком рассержена, то может еще и крыльями.

Вползая в гнездо, он поежился из-за раздраженного высказывания матери:  
- «Ты достаточно нажалелся себя»?  
- «Да, мадам».  
Селеста только фыркнула на его сердитый тон.  
- «У меня для тебя сюрприз».  
- «Правда»?  
- «Привет, братик»! – выскользнула Ома из-за матери.  
- «Ты вернулась»!  
- «Конечно, глупенький, я же говорила».  
- «Я так сильно по тебе скучал»!  
- «Я догадываюсь».  
- «Ты нашла своего партнера»?  
- «Конечно».  
- «Правда? Так быстро? Я смогу его увидеть»?  
- «Да, да и… да».  
- «Правда»? – снова спросил мальчик, поворачиваясь к матери за подтверждением.  
- «Да, Гарри, мы встретимся с этим Драко, о котором Ома мне рассказала, и с Томом».  
- «Том»? – переспросил он.  
- «Да. Ома сказала, что вы во многом с ним похожи, сын. Он парселонгист. Второй за последние две сотни зим, насколько я слышала».  
- «Две сотни…Что? Сколько же тебе лет мама»?- спросила Ома.  
- «Двести зим и два месяца, конечно же».  
- «Конечно». – в унисон повторили два змея.  
- «Так почему ты хочешь, чтобы я встретился с этим Томом, мама»?  
- «Тебе нужна пара, Гарри, человеческая пара, и у этого волшебника уже есть важная вещь, которая вас связывает. Возможно, позже ты найдешь в нем еще что-нибудь».  
- «А разве волшебник может скрещиваться с волшебником? Им не нужна женщина»? – удивился Гарри.  
- «Для двух магов возможно вместе построить гнездо. Иногда женщины строят свои гнезда с другими женщинами, но это происходит не часто. Вообще, в магическом мире намного больше мужчин, чем женщин».  
- «А они могут иметь детенышей? Ты же знаешь, я хочу много птенцов».  
- «Да, Гарри», - ответила Ома. – «Я не уверена, как это происходит, но они могут иметь птенцов. Вообще, среди частых посетителей Тома есть несколько волшебников с такими семьями. Ты сможешь увидеть их и их птенцов».  
Гарри это не слишком успокоило:  
- «Хорошо, если вы так уверены, то я пойду. Но я не обещаю полюбить Тома или любого другого волшебника, хорошо»?  
- «Конечно, Гарри», - прошипела Селеста. – «Конечно».


	7. Ультиматум

**Ультиматум.**

Том нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по подлокотникам трона. Малфои могли прибыть в любую минуту. Люциус с огорчением сообщит, что ничего не найдено, а затем Драко тихо посидит рядом, пока Том будет допрашивать его фамилиара.

Ома медленно и постепенно сводила его с ума - а он знал, как это происходит, сам двадцать лет был сумасшедшим. Сирена будет спрашивать о волшебниках в общем, о Гарри Потере в частности, о войне, назревающей в ИХ мире, и сама будет увиливать от его вопросов.

Она давала ему маленькие обрывки, намеки на нужные сведения, но ничего такого, с чем можно было бы работать. Хотя он чувствовал, что она знает гораздо больше - это твердили выражение ее глаз и его интуиция.

Дверь в тронный зал открылась, но вместо Малфоев, царственно скользя по камню, в комнату вползла огромная Сирена. Зная, что сейчас должно произойти нечто важное, Том встал и поклонился.

- «Я Селеста, мать Омы».  
Том выпрямился.  
- «Добро пожаловать в мой дом, Миледи, это большая честь для нас».  
Снова кивнув, она свернулась на полу в то время, как Темный Лорд занимал свое место.

- «Я так понимаю, вы ищете мальчика, оставленного в моем лесу несколько лет назад».  
Том подался вперед:  
- «Да, миледи. Вы можете рассказать мне о нем»?  
Она склонила голову на бок, внимательно изучая мужчину и прощупывая воздух.  
- «Он жив и здоров».  
Темный Лорд задрожал от облегчения. Он все еще приходил в себя, когда дверь в тронный зал снова распахнулась и на пороге показались оба Малфоя, Ома и еще один Сирен, размером с Селесту.

- «Мой сын… Фрост… хочет побольше узнать о волшебниках. Он рассматривает вариант становления фамилиаром».  
Гарри склонил голову, когда услышал свое вымышленное имя. Ведь его собственное может вызвать слишком много подозрений, даже, если он и в форме Сирен.

- «Мы с Фростом проведем здесь месяц. Вы не будете закрывать от нас какие-либо места в этом гнезде. Не будете пытаться избегать или обманывать нас. Если Вы будете покидать гнездо, Вы должны будете сказать нам об этом и не препятствовать нам, если мы решим сопровождать Вас. После нашего пребывания здесь, мы вернемся к Гарри и обо всем ему расскажем. В конце концов, это должно быть его решение: выбрать магический мир или остаться в подполье. Если Вы не будете соблюдать мои требования, мы немедленно покинем Вас, и Вы никогда больше не сможете найти нас или мальчика».  
Селеста замолчала после того, как выставила свои условия. Она только смотрела и ждала.

Первое, что почувствовал Том после этого, был гнев, всепоглощающая ярость. "Как она смеет? КАК ОНА СМЕЕТ?" Подлокотники трона заскрипели под его руками, пальцы побелели от напряжения. Желание наложить Crucio на наглую змею стало почти непреодалимо…  
Рука, покрытая пятнами от зелий, схватила его за плечо. Том резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить контроль над собой. Когда желание убить прошло, Том открыл глаза и быстро выпил стакан воды, протянутый Северусом, зная, что туда подмешано успокоительное.  
- «Я рад принять вас в моем доме, миледи, и я постараюсь приложить все усилия, чтобы доказать вам свои благие намерения. Так же это будет честью для меня, обучать вашего сына».  
Селеста склонила голову:  
- «Мы благодарим Вас, Том».  
Темный Лорд встал и подошел к Гарри.  
- «Здравствуй, Фрост».  
- «Приветствую тебя, Том».  
Наклонившись, Том протянул руку рептилии и стал ждать.  
Прежде чем заползти по руке и устроиться на плечах у мага, Фрост просканировал воздух вокруг него.

Почувствовав всплеск магии, Том, от неожиданности, снова опустился на трон. Он слышал, как вскрикнул Снейп, но не смог ему ответить, утопая в тех ощущениях, что дарила ему магия.

Он до сих пор помнил, как произошло их с Нагини 'соединение', но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем. Узы зарождались в его сознании, связывая его с Фростом, и оставляли понимание того, что он действительно его. Это было так опьяняюще, но, учитывая его нынешнее состояние, отнимало много сил.

Том почувствовал, как Фрост сползает на пол, как Люциус и Северус поднимают его с трона и практически на себе несут его в спальню. Он еле-еле сидел с открытыми глазами, в то время как двое мужчин быстро раздевали его. Мужчина хотел запротестовать, когда Люциус приподнял его и аккуратно уложил в постель, но у него не хватило сил. Ускользающим сознанием он почувствовал, как Фрост присоединился к нему, а дальше его накрыла темнота…


	8. Ссора

**Ссора.**

Том медленно просыпался, ощущая на себе изучающий взгляд зеленоглазого фамилиара.  
- «Доброе утро, Фрост», - тихо сказал он.  
- «Доброе утро, Том. Ты хорошо отдохнул»? – Спросил Сирен.  
- «Я достаточно поспал. Но у меня такое чувство, что я останусь в постели весь день независимо от моего мнения».  
- «Почему»?  
- «Снейп, вчерашний темноволосый волшебник… », - когда Фрост кивнул, мужчина продолжил. – Он заботится обо мне и защищает с тех пор, как я болею. Если честно, я удивлен, что будучи под присмотром Снейпа и Поппи я вообще вставал с кровати последние пять лет»!  
- «Что с тобой случилось»?  
- «Мой маленький друг, это долгая история… а у меня такое чувство, что Северус может накинуться на нас в любую…»

Дверь комнаты открылась и Северус и вправду, в своей развевающейся мантии, 'накинулся' на шипящую парочку. Том только посмотрел на фамилиара, закатив глаза, заставив того смеяться по-змеиному.

- Доброе утро, Том! Надеюсь, ты прекратишь испытывать себя и до смерти пугать своих верных последователей. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я пригласил Дамблдора на чашку чая, чтобы мы смогли сегодня же все решить, ммм?

- Ты расстроен, Северус?  
Мастер Зелий фыркнул.  
- Расстроен? Почему я должен быть расстроен? Только потому, что ты сводишь все наши усилия на нет, поэтому? Потому что ты не воспринимаешь все то, что мы с Поппи тебе говорим, поэтому я должен быть расстроен?  
- Северус…  
- Нет, Том! Ты не сможешь погладить меня по головке и отослать. Я всегда воспринимал тебя как друга и я не собираюсь сидеть, сложа руки, и наблюдать, как ты сводишь себя в могилу, особенно сейчас.  
Скрестив руки на груди, волшебник встал посреди спальни, развернув голову вправо, чтобы мужчине на кровати был виден его профиль, его грудь тяжело вздымалась от гнева.  
Том сел на кровати.  
- Северус… Мне, правда, жаль, что я все взвалил на вас. Но вчера это было необходимо, друг мой. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что, если мы не найдем мальчика, все наши усилия пойдут псу под хвост.  
Плечи младшего мужчины поникли, но он не повернулся лицом к больному.  
- Я надеюсь, ты узнал что-нибудь, что требовало бы таких усилий, - усмехнулся Снейп.  
- Он жив.  
Северус резко повернул голову. Черные глаза встретились с карими.  
- Что?  
- Он жив и, по-видимому, находится в безопасности. И, если я смогу убедить Сирен в своих благих намерениях, то они убедят его прийти ко мне.

Северус закрыл глаза и провел рукой по бледному лицу. Легкая улыбка появилась на его губах, когда он снова открыл глаза.  
- Сколько?  
- Они пробудут здесь месяц, после чего отправятся к нему. Тридцать дней, Северус… Скоро все это может закончиться.


	9. Объяснение

**Объяснение.**

После завтрака под бдительным присмотром Северуса и приема ежедневной порции зелий Том откинулся на подушки.

- «Ты слишком тихий, Фрост, все в порядке»?  
- «Да, Том. Просто твои друзья, кажется, слишком сердиты на тебя».  
- «Немного, но большей частью они беспокоятся. Ты понял, что он сказал»?  
- «Нет».  
- «Странно. Когда я был связан с моим прошлым фамилиаром, моя магия позволила ей понимать английский. И разговаривая с Омой, я знал, что она так же способна понимать людей, после образования связи».  
Фрост на это только моргнул.  
- «Ты можешь сказать, что с тобой, Том»?  
- «Тебе интересно? Хорошо, я расскажу небольшую историю. Когда я был моложе, я стремился к политике». – На вопросительный взгляд Фроста он пояснил – «Я хотел быть одним из тех, кто управляет магическим миром».  
- «Ясно».  
- «В любом случае, мои идеи не получили поддержки, а я обзавелся врагами, один из которых Альбус Дамблдор», - Том приостановился. Мужчина вдруг заметил, что хвост Фроста лежит на его бедре, и он неосознанно поглаживает его левой рукой. Он хотел было прекратить это, но не смог себя пересилить. Он не мог вспомнить, обращался ли он так с Нагини.

- «Дамблдор был только учителем в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, но происходил он из сильной чистокровной семьи, у него было много связей. Он использовал все свое влияние, чтобы испортить мою работу и очернить мое имя. Но у меня появились сторонники, люди, которые знали правду, а не ту ложь, что Дамблдор скармливал всему обществу. Но и их репутацию он тоже запятнал.

- «Он вышвырнул меня из министерства и высшего общества, но я не сдался. Я знал, что все меняется, поэтому я пока сошел со сцены. Я встречался с волшебниками на вечеринках, устраиваемыми моими последователями и убеждал все больше и больше людей», - мужчина прервался, чтобы глотнуть из стакана укрепляющую настойку, стоящую на прикроватном столике.

- «Сейчас Дамблдор - победитель великого Темного мага Гриндевальда; вот одна из причин, почему у него было много политической власти. Он был героем, а я никем, нищим полукровкой, сильным магически, но все равно никем. Но люди по-прежнему слушали меня, и число моих последователей росло. Дамблдор разработал план, целью которого было избавиться от меня и укрепить его собственную власть в магическом мире».

- «Когда мне было двадцать пять, Дамблдор пришел ко мне, чтобы поговорить о сотрудничестве. 'Найти путь к компромиссу' - так он назвал это, прежде чем оставить меня одного. Тогда он проклял меня - проклятием, созданным в семье Дамблдоров и не выходящим за пределы их семьи».  
- «И после этого ты заболел»? – спросил Фрост.  
Том печально рассмеялся:  
- «В каком-то смысле оно сделало меня безумным. Оно превратило меня в сумасшедшего, жаждущего крови, с одним только желанием: захватить Магический мир, используя любые средства. Я пытал и убивал…».  
Его голос надломился и Том взял в руки другую настойку, чтобы дать себе времени собраться.

- «Проклятие было замедленным. Чтобы не вызывать подозрений и чтобы мои последователи так же медленно втягивались в эту паутину убийств и пыток. Они ничего не осознавали до тех пор, пока не стало поздно. Я был слишком силен для того, чтобы они смогли покинуть меня, и тогда уже они не могли пойти за помощью в Министерство, так как на них висели собственные преступления.

- «Меня назвали новым Темным Лордом, и Дамблдор использовал свой статус и страх магического мира передо мной, чтобы занять должность Директора Хогвартса. Оттуда он смог бы влиять на все семьи Магической Британии через их детей. Он начал взращивать своих последователей с первого курса, завоевывая их доверие, поддержку и внушая им свои идеалы. Он использовал образ старого доброго дедушки, чтобы предупредить подозрения в его сторону, и свою репутацию героя, чтобы удерживать свой контроль за стенами школы. Мне говорили, что нынешний Министр Магии каждый день шлет ему сов за советом».

- «Но потом что-то случилось. Рейды, совершаемые Темным Лордом, стали сокращаться, количество насилия тоже уменьшилось. Мне становилось лучше, проклятие теряло свою силу. Случилось то, что, насколько я знаю, никогда не происходило. Дамблдор провел некоторые изыскания и выяснил, что произошло»  
- «Что»?  
- «Родился мой духовный партнер. Он был очень силен магически и близок мне духовно. Дамблдор копнул чуть глубже и нашел ребенка. Было бы не очень хорошо, если бы он убил ребенка, не так ли? Но если бы он мог сделать так, что дитя убьет Темный Лорд, так ведь было бы лучше? Он все рассчитал и распланировал, и пустил слух о пророчестве, о ложном пророчестве. В нем говорилось, что в определенные сроки родится ребенок, способный уничтожить меня».

Фрост уже давно заполз к нему на колени и Том вдруг обнаружил, что все то время пока он говорил, смотрел в глаза своему фамилиару, гладя его при этом по чешуе. Почему-то прикосновения к этому Сирену успокаивали боль от воспоминаний.

- «Когда я услышал пророчество, весь тот прогресс, которого я достиг, будто вылетел в окно. Я был в бешенстве и решил уничтожить ребенка прежде, чем он вырастет и бросит мне вызов».  
- «А после»?  
- «У Дамблдора в моих рядах был шпион, о котором я не подозревал, и который в нужное время указал мне местонахождение ребенка; в то время его история была так правдоподобна. И я пошел в тот дом и убил Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, родителей мальчика».

Фрост зашипел, но Том все равно продолжил говорить, как будто находился в трансе.

- «Я помню, как стоял над кроваткой Гарри и смотрел на него. Он посмотрел на меня своими красивыми зелеными глазами и улыбнулся. Он протянул ко мне свои маленькие ручки, как будто знал меня… Часть меня кричала, что я не должен этого делать, что это неправильно, но проклятие… проклятие разжигало безумие до тех пор, пока ярость не заполнила весь мой разум. И я бросил убивающее проклятие».

Фрост промолчал, а вот Том придушенно засмеялся.

- «Забавно. Все Дамблодорские планы осуществились, но он забыл об одной вещи».  
- «О какой»?  
- «Духовные партнеры не могут убить друг друга - это невозможно. Так вот, проклятие отразилось от Гарри, оставив ему на лбу шрам, и лишило меня тела, но не убило меня самого. Ребенок был провозглашен спасителем магического мира, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Десять лет мой безумный дух бродил просто так, планируя месть. Я вселялся в животных и слабых магически людей, чтобы поддерживать свои силы».

- «Пять лет назад я вселился в волшебника по имени Квиррел, который был учителем в Хогвартсе. Я использовал его, чтобы украсть у Дамблдора Философский камень, который еще больше укрепил бы мои силы. Мой самый верный последователь, мой друг, Северус, помог мне покинуть школу с камнем, когда директор убил Квиррела».  
- «Он так же помог мне снять проклятие и восстановить мое тело, довольно таки красивое, должен сказать. Но я был слаб: столько лет без телесной оболочки, да еще и проклятие…тяжело было устранить его и создать тело. Только в этом году большинство моих последователей узнало, что я вернулся. Я осторожно приводил их сюда, чтобы показать: я больше не безумец, которым был раньше».

- «А что с Гарри»?

- «Гарри… Гарри был отдан родственникам его матери - магглам. Эти люди, - он буквально выплюнул это слово. – не кормили и ругали мальчика три года, прежде чем решили, что больше не могут возиться с ним и оставили его в лесу. Единственная хорошая вещь, которую сделал Дамблдор - это то, что он бросил их в Азкабан на всю жизнь. Насколько я знаю, у них был сын, признанный сквибом… я должен проверить это. Может Гарри захочет встретиться с кузеном».

Фрост округлил глаза:  
- «Гарри твой партнер»?  
- «Да. Разве Ома не сказала тебе»?  
Сирен покачал головой.

- «Вот почему я должен найти его. Я хочу любить его, защищать. Мерлин ему в помощь, если Дамблдор найдет его первым. Я хочу провести остаток жизни, возмещая ему все за убийство родителей и за его страдания. Ради всего Святого, он же вырос в одиночестве, в лесу»! – Том опустил голову себе на руки.  
Фрост смотрел на волшебника несколько мгновений, после чего заполз ему на плечи.

- «Он не был одинок», - прошипел он.- «Селеста вырастила его как собственного птенца. Он рос в любви и заботе».  
- «Правда»?  
Фрост кивнул.  
- «Честно могу сказать, что он был счастлив».  
- «Ты можешь рассказать мне о нем»?  
- «Дааа».


	10. Обнаруженный

**Обнаруженный.**

Месяц пребывания Фроста и Селесты в поместье был богат событиями, если не сказать больше. Том до сих пор называл это посещением, или карой Божьей, все зависело ото дня, потому как несмотря на то, что Фрост был его фамилиаром, он до сих пор мог уйти. Пусть связь и будет существовать между ними всегда, но способа заставить змея остаться не было.

Селеста, кажется, чрезмерно увлеклась Северусом, к большому его огорчению. Она постоянно шипела что-то про его нос. А Мастер Зелий боялся змей и, то, что мужчина смог заставить себя находиться в одном доме с двумя такими крупными экземплярами, еще раз доказывало его преданность.

С другой стороны, Фост был сильно очарован детьми. У большинства Пожирателей Смерти были дети- Том старался поощрять многодетные семьи, вместо семей, которые имели менталитет одного наследника. Так же мужчина поощрял присутствие детей в поместье.  
Особенно заинтересовали Сирена три девчушки Эйвери. Маг тайно вышел замуж за маггла и сейчас Эйвери ждал уже четвертого ребенка. Сначала семья недоверчиво относилась к большой змее, но после того как Лорд перевел несколько вопросов, все они стали ближе друг к другу. Девочки убедили Сирена играть с ними в салочки, а крылья змея придавали игре новое значение. Так же пару раз Фрост смог посидеть на коленях беременного Эйвери, хоть и заняло много времени уговорить того, после чего ревел несколько часов после того как почувствовал движение ребенка.

Очевидно, что заветной мечтой Сирена было очень большое гнездо и очень много птенцов. Том же шутил, что Фрост призван для того, чтобы увести популяцию Сирен от инстинкта одиночного размножения, на что змей сильно дулся.  
Когда Фрост не играл с детьми и не пытался забраться на колени к Эйвери, он рассказывал Тому о детстве Гарри. Большинство историй были счастливыми, но ближе к "концу" Фрост доверил мужчине события, близкие к похищению.

Том разрывался между жалостью и гневом за своего партнера. Даже Сирен казался обезумевшим из-за давних событий, но в конце концов, Фрост успокаивался и продолжал свои повествования.

* * *

В последний день "месяца" в кабинет хозяина зашел Снейп. Том отложил книгу, которую читал своему фамилиару.  
- Да, Северус?  
- В тронном зале ждет Люциус. Патруль в Блекстоуне нашел кое-что... интересное.  
Том поднял брови, но встал и пошел в тронный зал, с сиреном на плечах.  
Войдя в помещение, Лорд увидел потрепанного мужчину, со склоненной головой, стоящего на коленях между двумя молодыми Пожирателями Смерти. впереди, вытащив палочку, стоял Люциус.  
Темный Лорд опустился на трон.  
- Что у тебя для меня, Люциус?  
Блондин обернулся и рукой, одетой в верчатку, схватил брюнета за его грязные волосы, рывком запрокидывая его голову назад и демонстрируя лицо.  
- Сириус Блек, - прошептал Северус.  
- Снивеллус, - растягивая слова, произнес Блек. Его глаза были тяжело прикрыты, будто он был на грани потери сознания, а сам он покачивался между своими стражами. - Не волнуйся, Снивеллус, Муни не сможет тебя достать. Он умер. Ты знал? Они все умерли.

Том взглянул на снейпа и заметил, что тот бледнее обычного. Сириус Блек бежал из тюрьмы Азкабан три года назад, после того как пробыл там в заключении двенадцать лет. Такой подвиг еще никто раньше не совершал, в прочем, с тех пор тоже, но по тому, как мужчина говорил, Том предположил. что Блек не смог избежать безумия, которое навевает тюрьма.

- Что вы делали в лесу Блекстоун, мистер Блек? - спросил Темный Лорд.  
- Я хотел быть ближе к крестнику, быть ближе к 'арри.  
- Что ты знаешь о Гарри?  
- Он умер, не так ли? Дамблдор сказал, что он умер, а если Дамблдор говорит о чьей-то смерти, то они умирают, он их убивает. Все умерли... все мертвы.  
Люциус расжал руку и экс-осужденный опустил голову вперед. Послышались его слабые рыдания.  
- Мой маленький сохатый. Этот старый ублюдок убил моего маленького Сохатого, - Сириус повалился вперед и его скелетообразное тело слабо свернулось в клубок.  
- «Кто это, Том"? - спросил Фрост.  
- «Его зовут Сириус Блек. Он говорит, что является крестным отцом Гарри, - Фрост выглядел озадаченным новым термином.  
- «Когда родителей мальчика были убиты, его должны были отправить в гнездо этого мужчины. Очевидно, что Поттеры этого хотели этого, но он верит, что мальчик погиб».  
У Сирена округлились глаза:  
- «Он - семья Гарри»?  
На кивок Тома Сирен сполз на пол. Когда до беглеца осталось несколько шагов, появилась яркая вспышка света и Темный Лорд уже смотрел на спину черноволосой фигуры, которая появилась на полу. Не было и следа Сирена.

Том вскочил на ноги, вытаскивая палочку и, также как и Пожиратели Смерти наставил ее на человека. Он начал передвигаться по залу, чтобы взглянуть на человека, стоящего на коленях около ничего не понимающего Блека.  
Это был абсолютно обнаженный мальчик-подросток, с чистой, незапятнанной светлой кожей. Лорд наблюдал, как ребенок ласково дотронулся до лба Блека, напевая без слов. Сириус открыл глаза и медленно сфокусировал взгляд на мальчике.  
- Сохатый? – Мужчина протянул руку и дотронулся до бледной щеки.  
- Твои глаза.., - сдавленно прошептал он. – Глаза Лили, - Вдруг бывший заключенный сел и обнял мальчика. – Гарри! Мой маленький Сохатый!

Том осел на пол, когда свет упал на лоб ребенка, освещая шрам. Риддл почувствовал как рука Северуса опустилась ему на плечо, когда тот увидел, что Сириус Блек рыдает, покачиваясь взад вперед, держа своими сухими руками партнера Темного Лорда.


	11. Лицом к лицу

**Лицом к лицу.**

Час спустя Том все еще ходил взад-вперед по коридору перед своими покоями. Порой он останавливался и смотрел на дверь, заламывая руки, прежде чем снова начать ходить. Рядом, прислонившись к стене, стоял Снейп и смотрел на вышагивающего мужчину. Он явно развлекался, видя нервничающего лорда.  
- Что мне ему сказать? – спросил, наконец, Реддл.  
- Осмелюсь сказать, что его не явно не обеспокоит то, что ты скажешь. И твое хождение здесь ничего не решит.  
- Да, ты прав.  
- Естественно. И еще, если бы у мальчика не было на тебя планов, то он ушел бы еще вечером, не показав своей 'истинной' сущности.  
- А что, если он открылся только ради Блека?  
Снейп фыркнул.  
- Ты ведь уже видел Селесту и Ому? Исходя из того, что ты рассказал Фросту, они могли просто тихо уйти, и никто бы не заметил. Гарри _захотел_ раскрыться перед тобой, а ты ведешь себя как дурачок.  
- Дурачок?  
- Именно, - усмехнулся Северус.  
Том брезгливо передернулся и вошел в свои покои.

* * *

Между тем у Драко день не задался. Он все время был один в поместье, его выводили только в Реддл-менор, как какого-то пленника. Ему нравился Том, правда, но так как  
мужчина большую часть времени разговаривает с Омой, а Драко не мог говорить на парселанге… короче было скучно.

- И как, черт возьми, такое произошло? – спросил Драко сам себя, вертясь перед огромным зеркалом.  
Он любовался надетой мантией и вдруг чихнул. Мгновение, и вот он сидит на вышеупомянутой мантии. Он превратился в змею.  
- «Драко? Это ты, мой Драко»?  
Ошарашенный волшебник развернулся, но увидел только Ому.  
- «Кто здесь»?  
- «Здесь только я, мой Драко».  
Змей прикрыл глаза, шокированно понимая, что это Ома разговаривает с ним. По-видимому, он стал понимать змеиный язык.  
- «Ома»?  
-«Да, мой Драко».  
- «Я превратился в змею»!  
- «Я вижу. А ты тоже очень хороший 'экземпляр'».  
Малфой застенчиво склонил голову. В школе никто из его 'друзей'-прилипал, которые таскались за ним повсюду, не говорил ему искренних комплиментов, ну, за исключением родителей, естественно.  
- «Ты знаешь, кем я стал? Думаю, моему отцу понравится такое развитие событий: я ведь никогда не тренировался в анимагии».  
- «Ты - Королевская змея. Я бы назвала тебя альбиносом, но ты смог сохранить свой цвет глаз».  
Драко снова повернулся к зеркалу и стал любоваться золотистыми отблесками, пляшущими по его белой чешуе.  
- «Я ядовитый»?  
- «Нет. Людям нравится держать Королевских змей в качестве домашних питомцев».  
- «Что»? – яростно зашипел Малфой.  
- «Это потому, что у них спокойный характер. Я встречала несколько таких змей, и они мне понравились. Они самые популярные в Змеином Совете».  
- «У змей есть Совет»?  
- «Естественно».

Драко подполз ближе к Сирен.  
- «Ома, что это за восхитительный аромат»?  
- «У меня сейчас сезон спаривания».  
Они медленно обвились вокруг друг друга.  
- «Правда»?  
- «Дааа».

* * *

Том застал Гарри сидящим в одном из кресел, стоящих у камина. Юноша болтал ногами в воздухе, будто пятилетний ребенок, его голова была опущена, и сам он был по-прежнему наг.  
- Здравствуй, Гарри, - тихо сказал Том, подойдя на пару шагов.  
Мальчик вздрогнул. Через мгновенье он повернул голову и взглянул на Темного Лорда, не сумевшего сдержать удивленного вздоха. Тогда, в тронном зале, мужчина был слишком далеко, чтобы заметить это: изумрудные глаза мальчика все еще были с вертикальными зрачками, как у Сирена. Эффект от этого взгляда был поразителен.  
- Привет, Том, - ответил мальчик.  
Реддл осторожно подошел к креслу напротив ребенка и присел. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за мужчиной, но не сдвинулся с места, только беспокойно теребил зубами нижнюю губу.  
- Ты, правда, имел в виду то, что говорил? – спросил Гарри. – Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим партнером?  
Темный Лорд улыбнулся неуверенному тону мальчика. Юноша был неотразим, когда смущался и стеснялся.

- Больше всего на свете, Гарри. Думаю, правильней был бы вопрос: действительно ли ты хочешь стать партнером человека, который убил твоих родителей? – он поднял руку прежде, чем Поттер ответил. – Я хочу, чтобы ты серьезно подумал об этом – это не то, что потом можно вернуть, как было. Убив твоих родителей, я невольно стал ответственен за оскорбления Дурслей и их последующий отказ от тебя. Это я виноват, что последние двенадцать лет ты жил в виде Сирена.

Гарри наморщил лоб.  
- Ты сказал, что когда убил моих родителей, ты был болен - из-за проклятия ты был не в своем уме – ты не лгал. Я могу смог почувствовать правдивость твоих слов. Ты так же сказал, что мы предназначены друг другу, и что магия уже связала нас вместе. Все ведет меня к тебе, и я буду дураком, если проигнорирую это. Я мечтаю стать твоей парой, ты более чем подходишь мне, так что давай соединимся.

Том был ошеломлен словами Гарри. Он предполагал множество вариантов развития событий, но никак не ожидал увидеть спокойствие мальчика. Наконец до него дошел смысл его последних слов.  
- Что? Прямо сейчас?  
Гарри встал, взял Лорда за руку и повел к кровати.  
- Сейчас для нас не существует времени, мой Том…

* * *

Драко лежал в полусне, наслаждаясь теплом, даримым остатками сна. Он плыл во тьме, успокоенный ею, где ничего не существовало, ничто не волновало.

Юноша нахмурился, когда внезапно сквозь кокон темноты пронеслась волна беспокойства. Он слышал шипение. Какая-то мысль занозой зудела в мозгу, но упорно не хотела сформироваться в сонной дымке его сознания.

За ним что-то зашевелилось.  
Что-то простонав, юноша перевернулся, все еще не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал себя как растаявшая шоколадная лягушка. Никогда еще Драко не чувствовал себя таким свободным, таким расслабленным. Но мысль, свербящая на краю сознания, не давала ему покоя. Блондин не чувствовал опасности, но все-таки его что-то беспокоило.  
Чуть прислушавшись к себе, он осознал, что это не чувство опасности – это больше похоже на знание кого-то еще.

Но, открыв глаза, Драко, все же, поддался панике.  
В его кровати была девушка. Обнаженная девушка в его кровати. Блондин прикрыл глаза, когда эта миниатюрное создание повернулось к нему. Он ошибся - это была женщина. Ее кожа и волосы были белоснежны, делая незнакомку похожей на красивую статую, вырезанную из цельного куска мрамора. Ее глаза были словно расплавленное серебро, а зрачки были вертикальными. Эти глаза завораживали. Но сейчас в них плескался страх, и они были полны слез.  
До Драко донеслось ее прерывистое дыхание… И вдруг он все понял:  
- Ома?


	12. Проблемы с пигмеей

**Проблемы с пигмеей.**

Гарри проснулся с негромким "угхм", от того, что на его грудь свалилось истерично шипящее тело.  
-«Гарри! О, Гарри, благодарение Ветрам, что я нашла тебя! Ты должен помочь мне! Случилось нечто ужасное»!  
Юный волшебник сонно моргнул. Он увидел своего партнера, застывшего с широко открытыми глазами, опирающегося одной рукой на кровать, а в другой держащего поднятую палочку.  
- «Все хорошо, Ома. Я уверен, что мы все исправим, что бы это ни было», - прошипел мальчик.

Том удивленно смотрел на Гарри и тот заморгал. Он вдруг осознал, что держит в руках отнюдь не Сирен. А посмотрев вниз, мальчик увидел в своих руках девушку.  
- «Ома»?  
- «Да, Гарри, это я! Это ужасно, не так ли? Помоги мне»!  
Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на Лорда.  
- Драко, сходи за Северусом. И пусть он захватит Селесту.  
- Да, сэр, - ответил Малфой, о присутствии которого Гарри и не подозревал до тех пор, пока блондин не ответил Темному лорду.  
Поттер начал поглаживать сестру по волосам, тихонько напевая.  
А спустя мгновение в спальню вошел Северус, на ходу завязывая халат. Прямо за ним следовали Селеста и Драко.  
- «Мама», - прошипел Гарри. – «Ома стала человеком»!  
Селеста заползла на кровать, быстро ощупывая язычком воздух.  
- «Дочь моя, расскажи что случилось».  
- «Мой Драко превратился в Королевского Змея. И он не знал точно, как это произошло. Мы соединились. А когда я проснулась, то была уже такой. Что случилось, Родитель? Прекрати это»!..  
Гарри продолжил гладить обезумевшую сестру по спине.  
Том выслушал девушку, после чего повернулся к ерзающему Драко и недоумевающему Северусу.  
- Что случилось, Том? Кто это?  
- Это Ома. Видимо она как-то стала человеком. Драко, расскажи мне все о вчерашних событиях.  
Блондин вдруг очень заинтересовался своими туфлями.  
- Я был в Мэноре и примерял мантии, которые мне купила мать.  
На эти слова Мастер зелий фыркнул, а его крестник одарил его воинственным взглядом.  
- В общем, сэр, я чихнул и превратился в змея. Я не знаю, как это произошло, но пока я был в таком виде, я мог понимать Ому. Она сказала, что я превратился в Королевского змея. А еще в воздухе был странный запах…и я… Ома сказала, что у нее период размножения… и…и…  
- Все в порядке, мальчик, - тихо произнес Реддл. – Со мной тоже такое происходило раз или два. Инстинкты, достающиеся вместе с анимагической формой, в первое время трудно контролировать.  
Малфой неверяще смотрел на Лорда.  
- Верь мне, Драко. Четверо из пяти анимагов сделали бы тоже самое, но они предпочли бы не признавать этого.

Драко кивнул, прочистил горло и продолжил.  
- Утром, проснувшись, я почувствовал ужас, идущий через узы. Я нашел Ому уже в таком виде. Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, кто она и что она сильно расстроена. И, так как я больше не мог ее понимать, то принес ее сюда к вам, мой Лорд. Я подумал, что вы сможете понять, что случилось.

Драко решил обратить свое внимание на юношу, лежащего в постели Темного Лорда, пока сам мужчина, Ома, Селеста и тот незнакомец шипели друг на друга.

Ома, под натиском уговоров со стороны матери и брата, все-таки разрешила Северусу наложить на нее несколько диагностических чар для проверки. После чего Снейп проделал то же самое и с Гарри.

- Ну что я могу сказать, Том, - начал зельевар. – Они оба здоровы и оба, на данный момент люди. Оба сохранили специфические глаза Сирен, а у Гарри, к тому же, остались небольшие участки перьев под лопатками, но это побочный эффект длительного пребывания в анимагической форме. Но вот Ома… Она ведь птенец Селесты, верно? Не какая-нибудь скрывающаяся ведьма или что-то в этом роде?  
Том спросил это у Селесты и снова повернулся к Снейпу и Малфою.  
- Ома действительно ребенок от плоти Селесты. Она говорит, что, так как Ома редчайшая среди змей карликовая Сирен, то для воспроизведения потомства ей необходима помощь волшебника. Только она не уверена, в чем она заключается.

- Думаю, это и есть нужный нам ответ, - начал рассуждать Северус. – Чуть позже я вызову сюда Поппи, чтобы она наложила на девушку чары раннего обнаружения беременности. К тому же, мне нужно проконсультироваться с ней по поводу Блека. Драко, думаю, тебе следует отвести будущую миссис Малфой в гостевую комнату и привести себя и ее в порядок. Какой-нибудь домашний эльф принесет вам одежду на то время, пока мы ждем мадам Помфри и твоего отца.

- Миссис…моего отца…Что?  
Том наблюдал, как его друг грозно смотрит на Малфоя.

- Скорее всего, Ома носит твое дитя. Позже мы узнаем это наверняка. Но если это так, то вы, естественно, женитесь.  
- Н-н-но…  
Надо же, Темный Лорд еще никогда не видел Малфоя таким взволнованным.

- Ты будешь заботиться об Оме? – спросил Северус.  
- Д-да.  
- ты хочешь жениться на мисс Паркинсон?  
- Нет!  
- У тебя есть какие-либо чувства по отношению к кому-нибудь еще?  
- Н-нет.  
- Тогда нет никаких проблем, - Снейп приподнял бровь, глядя на обескураженного мальчика.  
- Н-но она змея, - запротестовал он.  
- Нет, Драко. Она - магическое существо. Думай об этом, как о соединении с вейлой.  
- С вейлой?  
- Да, мальчик, - Снейп вздохнул. – А теперь иди. Можешь научить ее чему-нибудь, пока мы все ждем. Например, научи ее произносить твое имя, или ее.

Драко кивнул. Он выглядел все еще немного растерянным, но все равно подошел к кровати. Он протянул руку. Ома ухватилась за нее и последовала за блондином после того, как о чем-то пошипела с братом и матерью. Селеста тихо последовала за ними.

Северус потер лицо рукой.  
- Прошу простить меня, Том, Гарри. Я собираюсь проверить Блека, а затем вызвать Поппи и Люциуса, - и Мастер зелий быстро покинул комнату.

Гарри посмотрел своими ярко зелеными глазами на своего партнера:  
- «Было интересно, правда ведь»?


	13. Люциус

**Люциус.**

Сириус Блек до сих пор был без сознания и находился в небольшом лазарете Риддл-Мэнора, так что Северус вернулся к себе в комнаты, чтобы переодеться. Он, так же как и Люциус с Поппи, имел в Мэноре свои личные покои, в то время как другие Пожиратели смерти, посещающие Лорда, останавливались в гостевых комнатах.

Коснувшись палочкой амулета, висящего у него на шее, мужчина послал колдомедику сигнал: мол, она нужна в поместье. Поппи присоединилась к Лорду только через полгода после его воскрешения. Раньше она была слепым последователем Дамблдора - до тех пор, пока не застала старика во время пытки проколоть( читай что осинкой) студента вампира-полукровку в ее больничном крыле.  
Старый дурак начал сочинять сказку про то, что студент пытался напасть на другого студента или что-то в этом роде. Поппи подыграла Дамблдору, а сама потом в тайне отправила сову родителям мальчика, чтобы те тихо забрали ребенка из школы. После этого расстроенная женщина отыскала Северуса, и они обсудили ее сомнения и подозрения. В конце концов, мужчина взял ее с собой, чтобы она помогла ему лечить возродившегося Лорда.

Сначала Поппи была несколько неуверенна, присоединяться ли ей к Лорду, а Северус считал, что все нужно согласовать с Малфоем, особенно учитывая приступы безумия Тома в начале. Но колдомедик решилась и все-таки настояла на своей помощи.  
Зельевар всем сердцем верил, что единственное, почему его друг до сих пор жив, это решимость и мастерство Поппи Помфри.

* * *

Открывший дверь Люциус был все еще в халате, но даже в таком виде ему удавалось выглядеть безукоризненно и невозмутимо.  
- Доброе утро, Северус.  
- Доброе, Люциус. Нам с Томом необходимо твое присутствие в лазарете. С Драко произошел небольшой…казус, из-за его связи с фамилиаром.  
- Он в порядке, Сев? Скажи мне, что случилось с моим Драконом!  
Северус быстро опустил руку на плечо  
- С ним все в порядке, Люциус. Все хорошо. Он немного нервничает, ожидая твою реакцию на новость, а так он в целости и сохранности.  
Люциус выдохнул и вернул себе невозмутимый вид. Он втянул Снейпа в комнату. Зельевар уселся в кресло, стоящее рядом с незажженным камином, в то время как блондин начал переодеваться.  
- Расскажи мне.  
- Видимо благодаря Оме Драко получил возможности анимага - он змей.  
- Великолепно, - в голосе Малфоя Снейп ясно расслышал усмешку.  
- И, вероятно, Драко пал перед женской красотой Омы.  
Люциус сделал паузу, после чего произнес:  
- Такое бывает время от времени, не так ли?  
- Да, Том тоже заверил в этом мальчика. Однако проблема в том, что Ома - карликовая Сирен и после их совокупления она превратилась в женщину. Предположительно она превратилась из-за того, что забеременела от Драко, но это пока не точно. Наверняка мы узнаем, когда прибудет Поппи.  
Северус стал ждать и уже через мгновение раздался глухой удар. Это Люциус ударился об пол, упав в глубокий обморок.

- Люциус, ты такой предсказуемый.


	14. Блек

** Блек.**

После быстрого _Enervate _Северус и Люциус отправились в лазарет, где прибывшая Поппи уже констатировала беременность Омы. Том любезно согласился побыть переводчиком между Сиреной и Люциусом, в то время как колдомедик обследовала Гарри.

Подтвердив диагноз Северуса, Помфри перешла к Блеку.

Бывший заключенный был истощен и обезвожен, не говоря уже о переутомлении. Его тело было покрыто ссадинами и рваными ранами, многие из которых гноились. Лицо, руки и ступни были обморожены и, кажется, у него была пневмония.

Северус отрапортовал, какие зелья и лечебные чары он использовал для лечения больного прошлой ночью. Поппи осталась довольна улучшением состояния Блека и, наложив на него несколько высших лечебных чар, вручила Снейпу список необходимых зелий и продуктов питания, которые можно было бы употреблять больному.

-Хорошо, господа. Я ухожу. Сегодня матч Гриффиндор против Слизерина и мне нужно подготовиться к их приему.

- Они все еще грызутся друг с другом, да? – спросил Мастер зелий.

- Ты же знаешь, Сев, это никогда не изменится. Стало немного лучше, после того как вы вытащили Драко из школы, но Уизли все равно чувствует потребность побить каждого слизеринца, находящегося в пределах досягаемости, особенно учитывая поддержку Дамблдора…

- И как Синистра справляется с этим?

- Хорошо, насколько может с подстерегающим ее на каждом шагу стариком. Этот козел утверждает только одно прошение на отработку из подаваемых пяти - ему это позволено. Она никогда не станет такой же Главой факультета как ты, Сев.

Зельевар удрученно кивнул. Он уволился в течение года после воскрешения Тома, якобы по состоянию здоровья, а на самом деле, чтобы лучше присматривать за темным Лордом.

Во время одного из приступов безумия Том сбежал из хорошо защищенной комнаты, скрылся от домовых эльфов и по каминной сети переместился в покои Снейпа в Хогвартсе. В то время зельевар был на занятиях и не знал о происходящем, в результате чего сумасшедший мужчина два часа свободно разгуливал по школе.

Тому тогда, без ведома Северуса удалось освободить василиска, запертого в Тайной комнате, что привело к трем месяцам террора. Дамблдор воспользовался этим, чтобы 'выставить' неугодных учеников из школы, в основном магглорожденных и полукровок.

По иронии судьбы одной из таких студентов была магглорожденная Гермиона Грейнджер, которая догадалась о василиске и способе его передвижения. И, когда никто ей не поверил, спустилась в Тайную Комнату и сразилась со змеем, когда он снова выполз. В общем, все закончилось более-менее хорошо: она смогла смертельно ранить василиска прежде, чем сама потеряла сознание от полученных ран.

Рон Уизли, спустившийся туда позже, застал бессознательную колдунью и все еще дергающегося в агонии змея. Высокомерный рыжеволосый сразу же сочинил хиленькую историю, присвоив всю славу себе и обесценив достижения девушки. К концу рассказа все стало выглядеть так, будто Гермиона почти убила его, чтобы еще больше «выделиться», как он выразился.

Бедная девушка, как только достаточно оправилась, чтобы покинуть больничное крыло, сразу же перевелась в Американскую Школу Магии. С одной стороны она была как заноза в заднице, с другой же стороны она была выдающейся и добросердечной девушкой. И мужчина надеялся, что новая школа смоет с нее пятно позора, которое Хогвартс, несомненно, оставил на ней.

Снейп моргнул. Пока он предавался воспоминаниям, лазарет уже опустел. Отметив, что время уже перевалило за полдень, он поднялся и отправился отмывать Блека. Мужчина был грязным, а очищающие чары больше помочь уже не могли.

Снейп вздохнул. Знать, что этот человек голодал, и видеть прямое тому подтверждение - разные вещи. Он подумал, что наверняка сможет пересчитать у него все косточки. К тому же, на его теле было множество шрамов. Кожа Блека была «украшена» различными знаками - Северус проследил своими длинными пальцами некоторые из них. Должно быть, бывший заключенный обращался к Высшим силам. Шрамы были оставлены демоническими заклятиями. Зельевар смог опознать некоторые из них: один был для защиты от магического отслеживания, другой был заменителем чар Незаметности. О предназначения других он даже не догадывался.

Осторожно осмотрев обмороженные руки и ноги Блека, Зельевар с облегчением увидел, что почерневшая плоть начала постепенно приобретать здоровый розовый цвет. К своему удивлению Снейп был рад узнать, что ему не придется ампутировать руку или ногу. Этот человек пытался убить его. Этот человек, чье обнаженное тело, слабое и беззащитное, лежало под его руками, превратил все семь лет его учебы в Хогвартсе в настоящий Ад своими насмешками, побоями и унизительными проделками.

Сириус был лоялен Дамблдору во всем, но, все же, убил своего "друга" Питера Петтигрю и нескольких магглов на оживленной улице. Должно быть, Блек узнал, что Питер был тем, кто открыл местоположение Поттеров Темному лорду. Но Северус удивлялся: знал ли Сириус, что в ту роковую ночь Питер исполнял приказ Дамблдора?

А магглы? Неужели смерть Джеймса сломила Блека еще до его заключения в Азкабан?

- Северус?

- Да, Блек, это я, - Мастер зелий отложил полотенце в сторону. Взяв кувшин с чистой водой и таз, он начал мыть грязные черные волосы осужденного.

- Гарри был здесь?

Снейп щедро намылил спутанные волосы в своих руках.

- Да. Он ушел поговорить со своей приемной семьей.

- Хорошо, - должно быть, Блек еще не полностью пришел в себя.

Снейп ополоснул волосы Сириуса и снова намылил их. После следующей промывки вода была чище.

- Почему ты моешь мои волосы, Сев?

- Я собираюсь присматривать за тобой, и не намерен терпеть то, что ты пахнешь как что-то, сдохнувшее еще неделю назад, - Снейп вдруг понял, что не может использовать свой обычный резкий тон в разговоре с бредившим мужчиной.

- Ладно.

- Сейчас я собираюсь переложить тебя на другую кровать, - пробормотал зельевар.

- Хорошо.

С помощью чар левитации он осторожно переместил обнаженного человека на чистую постель (позже домовые эльфы приберут другую койку). Мужчина накрыл Блека мягкой простыней, однако оставив его руки и ступни непокрытыми. Наложенные Тепловые чары на эти участки ускорят регенерацию.

- А сейчас ты должен поспать, Сириус.

- Сев, подожди.

Снейп вздохнул: этот человек вызывал у него противоречивые чувства.

- Что, Блек? – глаза бывшего заключенного были закрыты.

- Я хочу извиниться перед тобой…за школу…не хочу, чтобы ты меня и дальше ненавидел.

- Что! – Северус был шокирован.

Сириус усмехнулся уголками губ.

- Невозможно быть Гриффиндорцем-гомосексуалистом в совершенном мире Дамблдора…

Зельевар нежно провел пальцами по щеке Блека.

- Я знаю. Все нормально.

- Так что…я прошу прощения, Сев.

- Я тоже, Сириус, я тоже.


	15. Зелье и Память

** Зелье и память**

Через месяц после выхода Гарри 'в свет' в Тронном зале, юноша снова обнаружил себя прижатым к стене коридора. Такое ощущение, что его партнеру нравилось заниматься любовью стоя в любом месте, но, определенно, около стены Темному Лорду нравилось больше всего.

По правде говоря, юный волшебник наслаждался поведением своего партнера и ожидание таких маленьких 'засад' держало его в возбуждении почти весь день.

- «Северус сегодня закончил зелье», - прошипел Том.

- «Он уже... », - ответил Гарри, наклоняя голову, так как партнер начал вылизывать его шею, постепенно спускаясь вниз.

- «М-мм ...да… он наконец-таки смог оторваться от твоего крестного, чтобы сварить его».

Гарри застонал, когда Том скользнул ногой между его бедер и провел коленом _там_.

- «Может, вернемся в нашу комнату и… разберемся с этим»? – спросил Том.

Бедра Мальчика-Который-Выжил вздрогнули, когда Лорд отстранился от него.

- «Идем», - наконец прошипел он.

* * *

Сириус застонал под руками сурового Мастера зелий, на что Северус заворчал: мышцы под его руками были несколько напряжены, бедра ерзали, и ноги были разведены.

- Блек! Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь так бесстыдно выгибаться, я уйду от тебя и пойду удовлетворять себя!

- Ау! Но Сев…

- Никаких но! Это неуместно!

- Но это _так_ здорово!

Снейп только смотрел на осужденного. Наконец Блек обиделся и отвернулся к стене.

- Ладно. Я буду хорошо себя вести. Но я бы посмотрел, как ты реагировал на простой массаж спины после десяти лет сидения, сна и расхаживания на неровном каменном полу.

- Ты слышал это?

- Что?

- Просто мне показалось, что я слышал скрипку.

- Ха-ха. Ты забавный ублюдок.

- Стараюсь, - усмехнулся Снейп и продолжил массаж.

- Сегодня Гарри придет?

- Хм…вряд ли. Сегодня я закончил их зелье.

- Оу.

Северус приостановился:

- Тебя все еще беспокоит это?

Сириус пожал плечами:

- Нет…но тогда да… думаю, часть меня все еще не оправилась от влияния Дамблдора.

- Старые привычки трудно искоренить, да?

Блек сдавленно усмехнулся:

- Просто трудно представить беременным кого-то одного возраста с Гарри, особенно после всего того, что он пережил.

Северус надолго замолчал, пока продолжил делать массаж.

- Я хотел бы тебя кое о чем спросить.

- М-мм? – Блек застонал, когда ловкие пальцы зельевара начали разминать особенно болезненное место.

- Когда в первый день ты был доставлен в Тронный зал, ты сказал…сказал, что Ремус умер.

Сириус напрягся, но ничего не сказал.

- Ты расскажешь мне?

- Ты собираешься посмеяться и сказать, что он, наконец, получил то, что заслужил? – грубо спросил бывший заключенный.

Снейп придвинулся ближе к узкой койке и взял Сириуса за подбородок, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Блеком.

- Я думал, мы прошли через все это.

Синие глаза уткнулись в пол, а выбритые щеки покрылись румянцем.

- Прости, Сев, ты не заслужил этого.

- Да, но сейчас это не главное.

Сириус несмело улыбнулся, прежде чем улечься обратно. Снейп же перешел к ногам и продолжил делать массаж.

- Ты знаешь, что в тот год, когда я сбежал из Азкабана, Дамблдор нанял Муни на должность учителя ЗоТС?

- Нет, я, должно быть, пропустил это.

- Ближе к Рождеству, в полнолуние естественно, одна из студенток последовала за ним в Визжащую Хижину.

- О, Мерлин, - прошептал Северус.

- Ей повезло, я думаю, ее только укусили. Что-то внутри удержало Ремуса от убийства, но это все равно не спасло его. Рема осудили - ему отрубили голову, как какому-то животному! – последнее слово Блек буквально прорычал, сжав в кулаках простынь. – Тихий Ремус был лучшим из нас.

Северус нежно обнял разъяренного мужчину.

- Я правда сожалею, Сириус. Я знаю, как много он для тебя значил.

Тот лишь кивнул.

- А что с девочкой?

- Девочкой?

- С той, что укусили.

- А-аа. Это даже несколько иронично…

- В смысле?

- Это была Джиневра Уизли.


	16. Враг

** Враг**

Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы волшебства и Чародейства Хогвартс, нахмурившись, рассматривал толстый фотоальбом. Неосознанно он поглаживал кожаный переплет книги.

Эта книга была данью тем, кто умер во имя Дела, его вкладом в сохранение Магической истории. Все его деяния - это создание Истории, и он еще увидит, как этих великих магов и волшебниц будут чествовать как героев, даже если они ими и не являются на самом деле.

История пишется победителями, а Альбус Дамблдор получил Джек-пот, как говорят магглы.

Старик перевел взгляд на фото перед ним: Джеймс Поттер, многообещающий молодой человек, погубленный этой глязнокровкой Эванс. Альбус сделал все, что мог, чтобы освободить Джеймса от влияния этой женщины, но безрезультатно. Поэтому пришлось пожертвовать любимым учеником.

Естественно, Поттер не исполнил свою роль и не стал лидером Дамблдоровской армии, как это планировалось.

Их полукровное отродье пережило нападение Темного Лорда, разрушив тем самым все так лелеемые Альбусом планы. Сымпровизировав, старик создал новый гениальный план, который так же был загублен исчезновением мальчишки.

Что было такого в этом _существе_, что разрушало все его планы?- Дамблдор провел пальцем по изображению смеющегося малыша.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

Духовный партнер Темного Лорда, противно-неестественного, гомосексуального, полукровного существа. Дамблдор редко когда признавался себе, но он был в тайне рад, что мальчишка исчез. Альбус был не уверен, что смог бы удержать маску Доброго Дедушки рядом с _этим. _Своей связью с мужчиной, этим грязнокровным дворнягой с манией величия, _оно_ бросило вызов законам природы.

Директор прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Если говорить о 'грязи', заполонившей Магический мир, то она раздражала Дамблдора и, естественно, он не допускал ее присутствия в своих планах. Он должен сосредоточить внимание на прекращении _ее_ вливания в общество, после чего сможет устранить уже имеющуюся...

Он позволили Министру Фаджу объявить мальчика мертвым, что понизило моральный дух магического населения. Поэтому ему нужно было событие, которое бы подняло дух населения, что-то, что в будущем послужило бы его целям.

* * *

Дамблдор с брезгливой усмешкой отпихнул руку мертвого ребенка со своего пути. Он был полностью одет в экипировку Пожирателя Смерти. Его отличительная черта, борода, была спрятана Маскирующими чарами. Почти вся деревня вервольфов вокруг него была сожжена дотла.

Старик слышал крики своих Авроров, так же замаскированных, добивающих оставшихся.

Лорд Волдеморт получит "доверие" из-за этой 'жестокой резни в общине для пострадавших от ликантропии', ну, или что-то в этом роде.

Кричащая женщина, пошатываясь, вышла из переулка, сделала несколько шагов и упала. Ее горящее тело все еще дергалось. Директор бесстрастно наблюдал, как распространяется огонь. Плоть трупа сгорела, открывая взору мышцы и кости под ними. С едва слышимым треском и шипением лопнули вены…

Вервольфы подставили самих себя, не поддержав ни одну из сторон. И, так как они не были ни полезны, ни желательны, Альбус решил воспользоваться ими. Уничтожение единственной общины оборотней в Англии припишут Темному Лорду как плату за их отказ присоединиться к «Темной Орде». А если учесть еще и гибель «Спасителя», то это вообще парализует Волшебное сообщество.

Это позволит ему протолкнуть несколько 'крайне необходимых защитных законов'. С первого взгляда эти законы кажутся безобидными, но они должны направить Волшебное сообщество в нужную сторону, в его сторону. И, пока события не повернутся так, как он хочет, Альбус будет работать над этим.

- Сэр.

Дамблдор отвел взгляд от разлагающегося трупа и взглянул на замаскированного Аврора, стоящего перед ним.

- Докладывай.

- Все жители деревни мертвы, сэр, кроме горстки стариков, которых вы приказали не трогать.

- Твари.

- Сэр?

- Они твари, мальчик мой, не люди. Это была всего лишь зачистка.

- Да, сэр.

- Хорошо поработали этой ночью. Собирай своих, мы здесь закончили.

Мужчина кивнул и развернулся.

Старикам позволили выжить, чтобы они рассказали об увиденном. В конце концов, должны же выжившие распространить страх и свидетельства о гневе Темного Лорда. А выбраны они были потому, что им осталось жить несколько лет и они уже не могли размножаться.

Дамблдор последний раз взглянул на тлеющие останки, что еще несколько часов назад было живой, дышащей, говорящей, думающей 'тварью'.

- Скатертью дорожка! – пробормотал он и аппарировал прочь.


	17. Маленький рыжий вервольф

**Маленький рыжий вервольф.**

Джинни Уизли никак не могла перестать плакать. Обернутая грубым одеялом, она свернулась калачиком в объятиях матери на окраине пепелища того, что было ей домом почти два года.

Она до сих пор посещала Нору, но в этом месте она научилась жить, по-настоящему жить, и теперь его не стало.

По развалинам ходили авроры и искали улики. Вдоль одного края деревни протянулись ряды белых простыней, будто упрекая рыжеволосую девушку. Там лежали тела ее друзей или то, что от них осталось. В воздухе тяжело висел Знак Мрака, переливаясь зеленью.

Движение на окраине леса привлекло внимание младшей Уизли. С криком она оттолкнула испугавшуюся мать и побежала к человеку, больше напоминающего призрака, стоящему около деревьев.

- Дайна!

- Джиневра! – прокричала пожилая женщина, обхватывая своими хрупкими руками рыдающую девочку. – Успокойся, дорогая, успокойся.

- Они все мертвы! Все!

- Не все, дитя, ты и я все еще здесь, не так ли? – спросила женщина, приподнимая лицо Джинни и смотря ей в глаза.

Юная Уизли кивнула.

- Дух Стаи, - прошептала она.

Дайна нежно улыбнулась:

- Да. Скоро ты войдешь в полную силу и сможешь снова общаться с ними, так что не плачь, детеныш.

Женщина замолчала: авроры наконец заметили седую женщину, одетую в длинную белую закопченную сорочку. Миссис Уизли тоже стала осторожно приближаться к паре.

Джинни несмело улыбнулась Грозному Глазу Грюму. Несмотря на его грубое поведение и пугающий вид, она знала, что он был хорошим человеком. В ходе разбирательства дела Люпина мужчина старался, как мог, подготовить ее к противостоянию предрассудкам Магического мира. И, хотя он не смог спасти бедного Ремуса, он делал все возможное, чтобы защитить ее. Именно из-за него Джинни переехала в деревню Бизби и научилась мирно сосуществовать со своим внутренним волком.

Она поняла, что вервольфы не дикие, безумные существа. Ремус же был слабым и больным из-за того, что подавлял своего внутреннего зверя, думая, что он зло. Джинни же смогла объединить в себе ведьму и волка. Это значило, что человеку, от волка доставались обостренная чувствительность и 'особое поведение'; зверь же, благодаря человеческой сущности, мог сдерживать некоторые инстинкты.

Она должница Грюма.

Однако рядом с Кингсли Шеклботом у нее поднимались волоски на шее. Вроде бы он правильный и добрый, но что-то в нем настораживало волка.

- Мисс, - проговорил он, - вы не знаете, что произошло здесь вчерашней ночью?

Очевидно, Дайна тоже не очень-то жаловала этого большого мужчину.

- Думаю, вполне очевидно, что здесь произошло, аврор Шеклбот. Наша деревня была атакована и всех, кроме нас, горстки стариков, убили. Нашей мисс Уизли повезло - она навещала свою семью.

- Были ли еще _счастливчики_, не находившиеся вчера в деревне?

Дайна пристально посмотрела на мужчину:

- Нет.

- Вы знаете, кто это был и зачем они это сделали? – спросил Грюм. Джинни показалось, что он пытается разрядить обстановку.

- Было темно, мистер Грюм. Их было много, и они были хорошо организованы. А опознать… я не знаю. Они были закутаны в мантии с ног до головы.

- Пожиратели Смерти, - уверенно заключил Кингсли.

- Я этого не говорила.

- Кто же еще это мог тогда быть?

- Кто угодно. Вообще Волшебное сообщество никогда особенно-то и не жаловало вервольфов, и оно было больше чем недовольно, когда тридцать лет назад образовалась Бизби. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не проявлял к нам интереса со времен своего первого падения. Но… это не его работа, ему это не выгодно.

Кингсли недоверчиво хмыкнул:

- Думаю, для официального отчета, это все же будут Пожиратели Смерти. Это логичное объяснение Знаку Мрака, до сих пор парящему над деревней и Темной Метке на руке найденного нами трупа. Мне бы еще хотелось опросить других выживших.

- Они не будут говорить с вами, - сухо проговорила Дайна.

- Н-да? – мужчина изогнул бровь.

- Я говорю от лица всех, а вы отрицаете все, что я сказала. Попрощайся с матерью, Джиневра, и идем.

Джинни смиренно опустила голову:

- Да, госпожа.

Девочка повернулась к матери и улыбнулась. Во время разговора Молли топталась на месте, очевидно, ей хотелось схватить дочь и вернуться домой, оставив позади эти разрушения. К счастью, сразу после укуса Джинни, Грюм отвел эту обычно властную женщину в сторону и разъяснил ей всю сложность социального взаимодействия вервольфов. Это оставляло Молли в целости и невредимости, а Джинни в покое от мнения окружающих. Отставной аврор буквально-таки стал подарком Мерлина.

Девочка обняла мать.

- Я люблю тебя, мама, и мы увидимся в следующем месяце, хорошо?

- Ты уверена, что не хочешь вернуться вместе со мной домой, дорогая? Ты можешь быть в опасности: вдруг Ты-Знаешь-Кто будет искать выживших?

Кингсли отошел, так что Джинни сказала:

- Если Дайна сказала, что это был не ОН, то это правда был не ОН. Да даже если бы это и было так, стая нуждается во мне, так что я _должна_ идти. Я последняя оставшаяся Говорящая с Духами. Без меня стая потеряет связь с прошлым и канет в лету. Я не могу допустить этого. Я вернусь в новолуние, как всегда, мам. Я люблю тебя.

- И я люблю тебя, Джинни, - прошептала Молли вслед дочери, удаляющейся в лес вместе с Дайной.

* * *

Через час они подобрали двух оставшихся выживших: Ходжеса, бывшего Омегой стаи, и Лукрецию, Бету стаи. Дайна и Джинни были Альфами, вожаками, а белая волчица была Альфой стаи с самого ее основания.

Час спустя они все еще шли.

- Куда мы идем, Дайна? – спросила Джинни, устало тащась за женщиной.

- К другу, дорогая. Он сможет защитить нас, пока мы не закончим твое обучение и не восстановим стаю.

- Долго еще? – тихо спросила Лукреция.

- Это должно быть…здесь.

Деревья расступились, открывая взору внушительную каменную стену. Из них четверых Ходжес был самым высоким, около шести футов, стена же была почти вдвое выше него. Дайна повернула влево.

Через некоторое время, показавшееся Джинни вечностью, их небольшая группа дошла до больших кованых железных ворот, по другую сторону которых стоял юноша в простой черной мантии.

- Я могу помочь вам, госпожа? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

Волчица кивнула и приподняла рукав, обнажая левое предплечье.

Джинни поперхнулась: там была Метка.

- Скажи Темному Лорду, что Дайна из стаи Бизби желает говорить с ним.


	18. Чайная комната

** Чайная комната.**

Драко решил, что он еще никогда не был так счастлив: сейчас он стоял в дверях и наблюдал за беременными женой и другом, пьющими чай и о чем-то тихо переговаривающимися на парселанге. Ома и Гарри в душе дикие существа, думал он, которые были удостоены человеческого тела, чтобы подарить новую жизнь. Оба поправились из-за беременности, но у Гарри живот был даже больше, чем у сестры, хотя Ома забеременела на месяц раньше него.

Ни Северусу, ни Поппи с помощью диагностических чар так и не удалось ничего выяснить о малышах. Колдомедик пыталась выяснить что-нибудь с помощью физического осмотра, против которого Ома и Гарри активно возражали. Но даже эти методы, после того как удалось уговорить на них беременную парочку, оказались безрезультатными, что очень волновало Тома и Драко.

Поппи и, как ни странно, Селеста уверяли их, что с детьми все хорошо и они здоровы, иначе у 'матерей' не было бы такого цветущего вида. Драко иногда казалось, что Селеста знает больше, чем она показывает.

Малфой оторвал взгляд от пары, чтобы полюбоваться новой комнатой, что Том создал для Сирен. Она была оформлена в стиле японской чайной комнаты, но была немного более практична. Вместо стульев были подушки, стоящие рядом столики были очень низкими. А еще там стояла массивная деревянная кушетка, тоже низкая, покрытая меховым покрывалом и множеством маленьких подушек. В центре пола, сделанного из светлого полированного дерева, был устроен открытый камин.

- Здравствуй, Драко, - поприветствовала его Ома на английском с сильным акцентом.

Юный Малфой улыбнулся и пересек комнату, подходя к сидящей паре.

- Здравствуй, Любимая. Не обращайте на меня внимания - я просто хотел проведать тебя, - юноша склонился к Оме и легонько коснулся ее губ своими. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это великолепное существо принадлежит ему. Развернувшись, Драко поприветствовал и Гарри.

- Привет, Д-драко, - по каким-то причинам английский язык давался ему сложнее, чем Оме.

- Увидимся за ужином, дорогая, - прошептал Малфой жене и прежде тихо выскользнул из комнаты.

Гарри наблюдал за Драко и сестрой и улыбался: Ома нашла себе хорошего партнера. Для посторонних визиты юного Малфоя могли показаться странными, если бы это происходило не в Риддл-меноре. Но Том приказал, чтобы кто-нибудь из его верных последователей хотя бы раз в час проверял Гарри. Возможно, для кого-то это было бы слишком навязчивым, но для Поттера это было подтверждением его безопасности.

- «А где Джинни?» - шипя спросила девушка, после того как вышел Драко.

- «Она с Дайной отправилась на встречу с какой-то семьей. Видимо у них есть маленький сын, которого покусал оборотень, и они больше не хотят иметь с ним ничего общего. Так что, наши волчицы, скорее всего, придут с новым детенышем».

Ома улыбнулась.

- «Это не может не радовать, брат. Потом мальчик сможет играть с нашими птенцами». Юноша вернул сестре улыбку и отпил чаю. Вдруг он нахмурился.

- «Я волнуюсь».

Сирен ждала, когда он продолжит.

- «Том говорит, что Дамблдор слишком притих. С момента нападения на Бизби пять месяцев назад, он ничего не предпринимал, что очень странно».

- «Возможно, он готовит что-то против Лавгудов»?

- «Возможно», - пробормотал Гарри в чашку.

Действительно, Лавгуды вызывали довольно-таки много шума в Магическом сообществе. Мистер Лавгуд был тайным сторонником Лорда и вместе они использовали Дамблдоровские уловки против него самого. Мужчина владел издательством маленькой газетенки "Придира". И, хотя она была не очень популярна, достаточно много людей читало ее, чтобы заметить несколько очень интересных статей, опубликованных после нападения на общину оборотней.

Каждую неделю передовица его журнала была посвящена исключительно пострадавшим в нападениях - фотографии, статьи, свидетельства друзей, родственников, коллег. И, хотя это делало Тома в глазах общественности еще хуже, чем он был на самом деле, на второй странице велась колонка под названием "Дневник Пожирателя Смерти".

Том вел дневник еще до того, когда проклятие Дамблдора взяло над ним верх и сейчас, раз в неделю, он отсылал статьи в газету. До того как их напечатают, прочесть статьи было не возможно – так действовало специальное заклинание, обеспечивающее Лавгуду алиби, если записи попадут в чужие руки. В молодости Том общался со многими известными лицами Магического мира и в его дневнике были записаны мнения этих людей, которые общественность никогда и не мечтала увидеть.

Мистера Лавгуда часто допрашивали, но, поскольку все было тщательно продумано, его не смогли ни в чем уличить. И, хотя все люди в статьях были узнаваемы, их имена печатались в классическом Викторианском стиле: например Дамблдор превратился просто в "Д".

Тому пришлось даже уничтожить офис Придиры и запустить над ним в небо Темную Метку в ту неделю, когда Министерство прикрыло издательство. А Лавгуд клялся, что если бы он не печатал статьи, то пострадала бы его семья.

Так что, хотя Министерству и Дамблдору это не нравилось, но они ничего не могли поделать, особенно если хотели избежать ненужной огласки.

- «Гааррриии», - позвала девушка, скользнув ближе к брату.

Юноша до сих пор удивлялся, как она это делает в человеческом теле: сам он постоянно спотыкался, даже до беременности.

- «Ты еще здесь»? – поддразнила Ома.

Гарри улыбнулся ей:

- «Прости, Ома. Я задумался».

- «Ты ведь знаешь, что этим портишь свой мозг»?

Поттер на это открыто рассмеялся.

- «Почему бы тебе не показать новый фокус, о котором ты рассказывал нам с матерью»?

Брюнет снова улыбнулся и выхватил палочку, закрепленную на левом предплечье. Вообще, у него было две палочки, для каждой руки. Ту, что он взял сейчас, была приобретена месяц назад в Косом переулке у Олливандера. Сопровождали его туда замаскированные Том, Северус и Люциус. Там же выяснилось, что палочка мальчика - сестра палочки Тома, чему тот был, без сомнения, очень рад.

Однако Олливандер заметил Селесту, свернувшуюся вокруг плеч и шеи мальчика и сразу же опознал, что она за существо. А через двадцать минут разглагольствований об использовании перьев и чешуи Сирен в изготовлении палочек, Том решил заказать для своего партнера еще одну палочку. Сердцевиной ее стали перья из крыльев Гарри, Омы и Селесты, а оболочкой - ветка дерева из леса Блекстоун, где находилось гнездо Сирен.

Благодаря второй палочке юноша мог колдовать на парселанге: такая магия была намного мощнее обычной. И, хотя Гарри был бы рад не учить человеческий язык и говорить только на змеином, Том был непреклонен и даже пригрозил партнеру, что отберет палочку, если тот не возьмется за обучение. Так что Поттер учил Английский и Латынь, но крайне _медленно_.

- _Wingarium Leviosa, _- произнес он, тщательно проговаривая заклинание и направляя палочку на свою пустую чашку, аккуратно поднимая хрупкий фарфор в воздух.

От восторга Ома захлопала в ладоши и рассмеялась:

- «Великолепно, Гарри».

Снова улыбнувшись, он аккуратно поставил чашку обратно на стол.

- «С другой палочкой у меня получается больше заклинаний, но Том запрещает мне ею пользоваться. Он говорит мне, что 'успех необходимо закреплять', ну, или что-то в этом роде».

Блондинка сердито посмотрела на брата:

- «Твой партнер хочет, чтобы ты выучил человеческий язык, Гарри, и единственный способ научить тебя говорить, который он видит - это лишить тебя другой палочки».

- «Хмпф. Секс тоже может помочь».

- Правда? – удивленно спросил Лорд с порога. Я должен буду найти способ использовать эту ценную информацию, - он кивнул золовке и поцеловал партнера в лоб.

- Тебе пора отдохнуть, любимый, и, я думаю, что присоединюсь к тебе сегодня.

Гарри нахмурился и кивнул. Ома, опершись на низенький столик, медленно поднялась на ноги.

- Тогда я пойду спасать Сева от матери: они с Сириусом постоянно оскорбляют друг друга - удивительно, как он еще не заколдовал их обоих.

Оба мужчины усмехнулись, а Том произнес:

- Ему это полезно - Северус столько времени был один. Кроме того, я думаю, что ему это нравится.

Ома рассмеялась, выходя из комнаты.

- Все в порядке, Том?

- Да, любимый. Ты бы знал, как утомительно ожидание. Но, судя по словам Лавгуда, наша рекламная кампания, наконец, начала работать: люди стали обращать внимание на действия Дамблдора и Министерства.

Том помог Гарри подняться с пола, и они оба улеглись на кушетке.

- Мистер Лавгуд говорит, что какие-то неизвестные попросили разрешения перепечатать статьи из моего дневника: они уже начали выпускать собственный бюллетень, показывающий их собственное мнение и воспоминания людей того периода. У них даже есть колонка, названная "Звонок из Хогвартса", где старшекурсники пишут о пострадавших от злоупотреблений. Кажется, Магический мир наконец-то начинает просыпаться.


	19. Конец игры

** Конец игры.**

Дамблдор раздраженно постукивал по столу кончиками пальцев. Карта перед ним должна была бы уже воспламениться - так пристально он на нее смотрел.

- Где же он? – пробормотал старик. Он всегда знал, ну или _думал _ что знал, примерное местоположение резиденции Волдеморта, но разрушительный и очень тяжелый рейд в начале этой недели показал, насколько он заблуждается.

Альбус Дамблдор был выставлен на посмешище. Из-за статей Придиры и 'Сигнала из Хогвартса' он больше не был безоговорочным авторитетом Магического мира. А еще этот рейд…

Две недели назад он, а так же большая часть Ордена Феникса и группа авроров, атаковали то, что как они предполагали, было резиденцией Темного Лорда. Было брошено много проклятий, даже несколько Непростительных, прежде чем они опознали свою ошибку: Они напали на частную школу для чистокровных сквибов и даже убили одного ребенка.

Самым отвратительным было то, что погибшим оказался близкий родственник Амелии Боунс, главы Магического Правопорядка, которую они не уведомили о предстоящем рейде. Сказать, что она была в ярости – было бы явным преуменьшением. Всем участвующим аврорам были предъявлены обвинения в превышении служебных полномочий, а Главе Аврората – в измене.

Дамблдор даже не знал, что существует такая школа: во времена его молодости сквибов просто душили в собственных постелях, как только становилось очевидным их положение. Их не обучали и не позволяли распространять свою испорченную кровь.

На данный момент спасти его репутацию могло только одно - Гарри Поттер. Альбус слышал слухи. Слухи о том, что у Темного Лорда появился мальчик. Поттер может спасти Дамблдора. Спасти и восстановить потерянную Альбусом репутацию. Черт, он должен найти этого мальчишку!

Его кулак обрушился на стол.

Где?

Подождите-ка… Старик вгляделся в карту со слегка смазанными названиями. Почему вдруг при виде названия этой непримечательной деревушки у него в подсознании зазвонил колокольчик?

Дамблдор задумался, водя пальцами по карте, и нахмурился, и вдруг торжествующая улыбка появилась на его лице, а в глазах замерцали огоньки.

Деревушка, в которой вырос Том Риддл. Мог ли этот сумасшедший вернуться в приют, который так ненавидел? Он думал, что Том уже сжег это место дотла, но никогда не проверял это лично, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Возможно, он и несколько оставшихся верных ему авроров могут сходить туда и проверить…

* * *

Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. На восьмом месяце беременности он поклялся, что будет только есть, спать и ходить в туалет – и сейчас он собирался проклясть любого, кто бы это ни был, кто шлялся по залу.

Повернув голову к открытой двери в Чайную комнату, он увидел подползающую к нему мать.

- «Эти проклятые _мужчины_ разбудили тебя. Прости, Гарри. Сириус пытается играть в 'поймай меня, если сможешь' с моим Северусом, так что они носятся по всему гнезду. Хуже двухлетних птенцов, честное слово».

Гарри посмотрел, как мимо его двери прошествовал Северус, с довольно-таки интересной ухмылкой на лице.

Селеста вздохнула:

- «Я пойду охотиться, мой Гарри. Если я правильно поняла этот взгляд, а я считаю, что я права, то Северус скоро разложит твоего крестного прямо на полу».

Сирен выскользнула прочь, оставив Гарри посмеиваться над ее словами.

Наколдовав _Tempus, _которым практически ограничивалась его способности колдовать на таком большом сроке, мальчик решил полежать еще немного. Том должен вернуться еще где-то через пол часа, поэтому Гарри решил немного подремать, а вечером, вместе с партнером, сходить на прогулку.

Потеря магии несколько беспокоила Гарри, поскольку он только начал пользоваться ею, но Поппи уверяла, что это нормально. Чары левитации, которые он демонстрировал Оме три месяца назад, в принципе, были очень легкими, но для него они были пределом, сейчас же и они были недоступны мальчику. Колдомедик заверила его, что для мужской беременности это нормально, и что после родов магия восстановится.

Юноша обнял подушку. Сейчас август, но, благодаря кулону, с наложенными на него Охлаждающими чарами, подаренным Томом, жара не слишком беспокоила его. Гарри сонно улыбнулся. Кулон напомнил ему, что совсем недавно он отметил свое семнадцатилетие, первый когда-либо отпразднованный день рождения. 'Темный Лорд' и его 'Пожиратели Смерти' буквально завалили юношу подарками: начиная от игрушек, которых у него никогда не было, и заканчивая редчайшими артефактами. Сначала он был шокирован, но потом, все-таки, принял их подарки с великодушием и апломбом, что одновременно удивило и обрадовало его партнера.

Его партнер…

Гарри нахмурился: он хотел, чтобы его партнер поторопился и вернулся домой, чтобы они смогли вместе сходить на обязательную ежевечернюю прогулку, а после лечь в постель.

По правде говоря, Чайная Комната была единственным полностью мебелированным помещением в поместье: они собирались переезжать, и сегодняшняя ночь здесь была последней. Дамблдор слишком рьяно искал их, чего никогда прежде не было, и, хотя здание было скрыто Маскирующими чарами, Том волновался, что старик сможет их найти.

Поэтому сейчас Лорд и большинство Пожирателей Смерти были в новом доме, подготавливая его к заселению, а домовые эльфы носились туда-сюда с мебелью и прочими вещами.

Ома уединилась в Малфой-Мэноре: мать сказала, что у сестры начался 'период гнездования', что предшествует родам.

Услышав чьи-то шаги, Гарри открыл мутные со сна глаза. Северус и Сириус _играли_, так что это не они. Мальчик чувствовал, что не знает этого человека. И это были не Пожиратели внешнего круга - им было запрещено входить в это крыло.

В дверях стоял старый волшебник с палочкой в руке. Он был одет в темно-синюю мантию с движущимися на ней звездами. Его борода свисала до колен, а голубые глаза безумно сверкали.

- Гарри… - проговорил он, медленно приближаясь.

Мальчик замер. Это был Дамблдор. Дамблдор в его доме. Там, где Гарри не может колдовать и где на страже стоят только самые верные Пожиратели.

Дамблдору удалось незаметно проникнуть в дом, минуя защиту, а у Гарри даже не было возможности предупредить остальных об опасности.

Брюнет прищурился, глядя на приближение незваного гостя. Голубые глаза встретились с зелеными, и у Гарри тут же зашумело в голове. В его мыслях проносились сцены из его детства: как его бросили Дурсли, как его пытались похитить, как он проводил время с семьей Сирен…

Альбус продолжал говорить, медленно приближаясь, но Поттер не мог сосредоточиться и разобрать слова: в его сознании возникли Том, Сириус и Северус. Было такое ощущение, что кто-то роется у него в голове. Дамблдор! Том предупреждал его, что директор был Природным Легилиментом. Этот наглец копался в головах у людей в поисках информации, а затем манипулировал ими.

Снаружи послышался слабый крик, и Гарри почувствовал, как дрогнул щит вокруг дома. Он мысленно вздохнул от облегчения: теперь Том и остальные знают, что случилась беда, и немедленно вернутся.

Дамблдор расстроено зарычал, рванул вперед и схватил Сирена за руку. Резко подняв юношу на ноги, он сразу же отпустил его, шипя от отвращения.

Поттер проследил за взглядом старика и обхватил руками живот - именно он вызвал такую реакцию директора.

Старик быстро отбросил занимавшие его мысли и снова потянулся к мальчику.

Гарри, не имея под рукой никакого оружия, попятился и укусил его.


	20. После всего

**Глава 20 – После всего…**

Выхватив палочку, Том ворвался в Чайную комнату, вслед за ним вбежал Люциус. Том на мгновение отвлекся, отметив, что его главный враг неподвижно лежит на полу, а его тусклые голубые глаза невидяще смотрят в потолок, прежде чем схватить в объятия дрожащего Гарри.

Поглаживая партнера по спине и нашептывая ему на ушко слова утешения, мужчина наблюдал за Люциусом, обследующим старика.

- Он мертв, - удивленно произнес Люциус.

- Как?

Малфой присел и взял директора за холодную руку, открывая почерневшие следы от клыков.

- Я бы сказал, что его укусил кто-то очень ядовитый, - произнес Люциус, смотря на Гарри, сидящего на коленях у Тома.

- «Гарри», - тихо прошипел Лорд. – «Посмотри на меня».

У него едва не разорвалось сердце, когда он увидел страх в зеленых глазах.

- «Все хорошо, любимый», - заверил он партнера. – «Я не сержусь. Ты укусил Дамблдора»?

Гарри прикусил губу и кивнул, опустив взгляд.

Том нежно провел рукой по щеке партнера:

- «Открой свой ротик, любимый».

Поттер немного разжал челюсти и приоткрыл рот.

Риддл недовольно прошипел:

- «Покажи мне, Гарри».

Юноша вздохнул и, наконец, широко открыл рот: это заставило показаться хрупкие клыки, расположенные сразу за нормальными зубами. Люциус громко ахнул и мальчик сразу же закрыл рот и опустил голову.

Том хмуро посмотрел на друга.

В этот момент в комнату ворвались сильно потрепанные Северус и Сириус и замерли, с недоумением смотря на происходящее.

- Докладывайте, - резко произнес Том, злясь на Люциуса из-за того, что его партнер подвергся такой опасности.

- Это похоже на небольшой налет, мой Лорд, - сухо проговорил Снейп, вытирая кровь, текущую из носа. – Нас с Сириусом заперли в наших комнатах. Им удалось проникнуть внутрь поместья, не используя магию. Кажется, именно Селеста первой заметила напавших и вывела из строя почти всех противников снаружи, отравив их. Защита не сработала до тех пор, пока один из авроров не запаниковал, найдя тело напарника, и не наложил Щитовые чары.

Том кивнул и посмотрел на взъерошенных магов.

- Вы только что из своих комнат, не так ли?

- Они оставили охранять нас какого-то щенка.

- И как же вы узнали о происходящем на улице?

На этот вопрос Северус покраснел, а Сириус как-то странно усмехнулся.

- Кажется, все это время, наш дорогой Мастер зелий пытался противостоять узам Фамилиара, связывающим его с матерью Гарри, - объявил анимаг, проворно уворачиваясь от рук любовника, попытавшегося его придушить.

Том изогнул губы в усмешке, смотря на эту парочку, и укачивая на коленях своего партнера.

- Вижу, ты наконец-таки смог за себя отомстить, - глухо проговорил Северус, ни на кого не смотря.

- Нет, мы должны поблагодарить за это моего дорогого Гарри.

- Но как? – недоуменно спросил Сириус, полностью уверенный, что его крестник не может колдовать.

Люциус показал руку мертвого Дамблдора, полностью почерневшую:

- Кажется, у Гарри осталось кое-то от Сирен, о чем мы не знали.

Сириус по-прежнему выглядел озадаченным, а Снейп удивленно распахнул глаза.

Риддл прижал партнера теснее к своей груди.

- Кажется, наш маленький спаситель очень ядовит, как и его мамочка, - сказал он и кивнул на Селесту, взобравшуюся на плечи Сева.

Поттер вдруг напрягся в руках Лорда, шипя от боли, и тот почувствовал, что его колени промокли.

- Зовите Поппи! – прокричал он, выбегая из комнаты с партнером на руках.

* * *

Четыре часа спустя Том стоял возле большой кроватки и недоуменно смотрел перед собой. Его два великолепных сына лежали рядышком, а дочь обвивалась вокруг них.

Тройняшки, очень необычные тройняшки. И да, его дочь и правда _обвивалась_ вокруг братьев. Мальчики были точными уменьшенными копиями Гарри: те же 'кошачьи' зеленые глаза, полоски перьев на спине. Селеста была уверена, что у них будут крылья и клыки, как у Гарри, хотя наверняка ничего нельзя было сказать до тех пор, пока мальчикам не исполнится три-четыре года.

Дочь, по-видимому, была Сирен, только крупнее. В длину она была около трех футов, как подросток, хотя на самом деле была еще младенцем. Селеста сказала, что девочка родилась пигмеей и сможет принимать человеческое обличье. Хотя и сомневалась, что ее внешность будет как у обычных карликовых Сирен. Том же надеялся, что его девочка сможет превратиться в человека прежде, чем найдет партнера, он хотел, чтобы она могла изучать магию и ходить в школу так же, как и ее братья.

Посмотрев на спящего мужа, бывший Темный Лорд улыбнулся: радость юноши от рождения детей была слегка омрачена страхом, когда он увидел их внешний вид. Страхом, что Том откажется от них.

Риддл признал, что да, сначала он был шокирован (а кто бы не был?), но он любил Гарри, и даже если их семья и была немножко странная, все равно это была его семья. Вообще-то, Том хотел еще детей - в конце концов, они уже почти сравнялись с Уизли.

Конечно, будет трудно. Но, как он сказал Драко, когда Ома забеременела, такое партнерство ничем не отличается от связи с Вейлой и широко распространено среди волшебников. Волшебное сообщество приспособится, должно будет. На сегодняшний день есть уже пять полукровных Сирен - его тройняшки и близняшки Малфоя-младшего, плюс две взрослые особи. И их число будет расти.

Риддл усмехнулся.

Пока он любовался своими детьми и партнером, в волшебном мире все вставало на свои места.

Тело Дамблдора было доставлено в министерство прямо к закрытию, так что вся толпа людей, торопящихся домой, наткнулась на труп и 'проекцию воспоминаний' последних действий директора.

Бывший Темный Лорд благодарил Мерлина, что наложил на Чайную Комнату

экспериментальные чары, работающие как маггловская 'скрытая камера' и позволяющие после посмотреть все записанное.

Том оставил слегка отредактированную версию событий рядом с телом директора, зациклив ее, чтобы все могли видеть истинное лицо своего лидера - снова и снова.

Мужчина был рад, что Гарри не понял оскорблений, которыми его награждал старик, но именно они показывали истинное лицо умершего и Риддл был просто рад поделиться тем, что он всегда знал. Теперь никто не сможет защитить Дамблдора. Он оскорблял юношу, беременного юношу, в его собственном доме, бросаясь нелицеприятными эпитетами в ничего не понимающего парня. Масла в огонь добавляло еще и то, что юношей был Гарри Поттер – Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Риддл удалил с записи сцену с укусом. А Северус работал над заявлением от их имени, чтобы показать роль Дамблдора в последние 20 с лишним лет террора и обвинить его в смерти 'нейтральных семей'. В конце концов, не было необходимости раскрывать все свои секреты.

Мужчина обернулся к тихо вошедшему Северусу. Зельевар рассеянно передал ему несколько пергаментов разной длины и сосредоточил внимание на спящих детях.

- Что-то ты долго, - прошептал Том.

- Здесь три разные версии, - прошептал Северус в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от кроватки. – Выберешь, какую мы пошлем в "Пророк".

- Ты слишком задумчив, - поддразнил Том.

- Хммм.

Лорд усмехнулся отвлекшемуся мужчине.

- Могу я ожидать скорого появления здесь нескольких Снейп-Блеков?

- Возможно, - рассеянно проговорил зельевар.

Том поперхнулся, чем окончательно привлек внимание Снейпа.

- Что? – спросил тот, приподняв бровь.

Новоявленный отец прокашлялся:

- Ты же никогда особо не любил детей, ну, за исключением Драко.

- Чужие дети - необразованные нахалы. Мои же, ну и твои, естественно, будут хорошо образованны и интеллигентны. Так почему бы мне и не хотеть их?

Том рассмеялся.

- Мы, наконец, свободны, друг мой.

Снейп усмехнулся, казалось, что он помолодел на десяток лет.

- Да, Том, мы свободны.

**Конец.**


End file.
